Chapitre 3  Des illusions et des espoirs
by titi861
Summary: Leur histoire qui aurait pu mal tournée va prendre une autre tournure et changer leurs vies.


Un coup sec, deux coups rapides puis deux coups lents. Un regard qui balaye de gauche à droite le couloir pour vérifier que personne ne s'y trouve. Une porte qui s'ouvre, une main qui en saisit une autre, des lèvres qui s'unissent.

**...** : J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais

**...** : J'attendais que Line te laisse

**... **: Je l'aurais tué si j'avais pu

**...** : Evan !

**Evan** : Je plaisante Charlie rassure-toi

Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un tendre baiser. Charlie se débarrassa de sa veste tandis qu'Evan fit passer son pull par dessus sa tête. Tout en souriant, il l'attira contre lui, Charlie passa ses bras autour du cou d'Evan et encercla sa taille avec ses jambes. Evan avança dans cette positon jusqu'au lit et l'y déposa délicatement sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres. Il se lança dans l'explora du moindre centimètre de peau de Charlie, en commençant par le cou. Charlie, elle caressait son dos et passait ses mains dans ses cheveux. Une fois qu'il sut qu'elle était prête, il souda leurs deux corps, pour qu'il n'en forme plus qu'un. Lorsqu'il sut qu'elle était prête, il unit leur deux corps pour qu'ils n'en forme plus qu'un. Evan accéléra le tempo jusqu'à ce que Charlie, d'un cri lui apprenne qu'elle avait atteint le sommet de l'extase.

**Evan** : Charlie...

Lorsqu'il roula à côté d'elle quelques instants plus tard, Charlie se blottit contre lui. Les deux amants s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques heures plus tard, des coups frénétiques sur la porte les firent sortir de leur léthargie. Charlie chercha à tâtons le corps d'Evan, pour le réveiller.

**Line** : Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Vous êtes là ?

**Charlie** : Evan, la porte

**Evan** : Hum... Cette fois je le tue !

**Charlie** : Lève-toi et va ouvrir

**Evan** : Non ! Vas-y-toi

**Charlie** : C'est ta chambre

**Evan** : C'est un ordre lieutenant allez ouvrir la porte

**Charlie** : Non monsieur

**Evan** : Tu fais preuve d'insubordination ? dit-il sur un ton moqueur

**Charlie** : Oui, allez lève toi

Charlie ramassa à la hâte ses affaires et se cacha dans l'embrasure de la porte. Tandis qu'Evan toujours à moitié endormit remis son pantalon. Après avoir contrôler que la chambre, n'était plus le théâtre de la scène qui venait de s'y jouer. Evan avec un magistral bâillement, ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle se tenait Aradis et Line.

**Evan **: Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

**Aradis** : Euh, et bien il semblerait que les villageois se préparent à une attaque monsieur.

**Evan **: Une attaque ? Contre qui ?

**Aradis** : Il semblerait que ce soit contre les wraiths monsieur.

**Evan** : Les wraiths ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Line ? Demanda-t-il en voyant la tête du lieutenant

**Line** : Nous ne savons pas où se trouve le lieutenant Sheppard, monsieur. Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, et personne ne l'a vu.

Bien qu'il sache pertinemment où elle se trouvait, Evan fit celui qui était surpris. Quand à Charlie, elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

**Evan** : Je m'habilles et je vous rejoins.

**Aradis** : Bien on vous attend dans la grande salle monsieur.

Evan acquissa par un signe de tête et referma la porte. Il se saisit de son pull et l'enfila, Charlie revêtit elle aussi le reste de son uniforme.

**Evan **: Tu ferais mieux de filer

**Charlie** : Oui, à tout de suite

**Evan** : A toute de suite

Tous les deux se séparèrent après avoir échangé un dernier baiser. Evan courut vers la grande salle ce qui permit à Charlie d'arriver sans se presser. Cela faisait plusieurs mois, depuis qu'ils avaient frôlés la mort ensemble, qu'ils cachaient leur idylle. Ils auraient pu vivre leur amour s'en se cacher mais deux raisons les en empêchaient. Premièrement la loi de non fraternisation, ce qui dans leur cas jouait encore plus contre eux, et qui aurait pu leur valoir la cour martial. Et deuxièmement, un homme, qui était le père de l'un et le supérieur de l'autre, et qui pouvait être pire que la cour martial si il l'apprenait.

**Evan** : Lieutenant vous voilà enfin, je pourrais savoir où vous étiez ?

**Charlie** : Euh...je

Charlie le regarda incrédule, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Evan s'amusa de la situation, de la voir ainsi essayer de sortir du pétrin. Mais une explosion la sortie de l'embarras. Tous les quatre se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, Evan actionna sa radio pour être en liaison avec Atlantis.

**...** : Major Lorne que se passe-t-il ?

**Evan** : Colonel, les wraiths attaquent la planète sur laquelle nous sommes, nous aurions besoin de renforts pour évacuer les villageois.

**Carter** : Je vous envoi immédiatement une équipe major

**Evan** : Merci madame.

Après l'appel radio tout les quatre s'élancèrent vers l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, ils virent cinq dards. Ils réussirent à en toucher un, qui se crasha après avoir réalisé une série de looping, à ce moment là le lieutenant Line s'aperçut que l'un des dards avait activé son rayon de téléportation.

**Line** : Monsieur !

**Evan** : Allez-y lieutenant ! Sheppard avec lui !

Charlie courut pour rattraper Line qui s'était déjà élancer afin d'aider des villageois. Line ouvrit le feu sur le dard, tandis que Charlie prit un enfant dans ses bras et aida les villageois à se mettre à l'abri. Tous se mirent à l'abri dans ce qui restait de la grande salle. Evan et le lieutenant Aradis s'étaient postés devant l'entrée, pour éventuellement aider des villageois ou éliminer des dards. Lorsqu'enfin après de longues minutes, le silence refit son apparition, tous les deux rejoignirent le reste du groupe. L'équipe SGA-1 accompagnée du docteur Keller débarquèrent peu de temps après. Une fois qu'elle jugea avoir fait le tour et soigner toute les personnes qui en avait besoin, les deux équipes rentrèrent sur Atlantis. Ils promirent aux habitants de les aider à reconstruire leur village, et leur venir en aide en cas d'attaque contre les wraiths.

**Carter **: Colonel, Major que c'est-il passé ?

**John** : Une attaque des wraiths mais la situation est rentrée dans l'ordre

**Carter** : Bien j'attends vos rapports demain

**John, Evan **: Oui

Tous se saluèrent puis se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers pour un repos bien mérité. Charlie s'était paisiblement endormi tandis qu'Evan était occupé à rédiger son rapport. La lune avait laissé sa place au soleil depuis un petit moment, mais aucun des deux ne s'en étaient aperçus. Mais ce petit détail n'avait pas échappé au reste de la cité, et des pas légers se dirigeaient vers eux. Quelqu'un manifesta sa présence par des petits coups sur la porte.

**... **: Charlie

Charlie émergea et réveilla brusquement la personne qui se trouvait à ses cotés dans le lit. Cette dernière émit des grognements d'être réveillé de la sorte mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

**...** : Charlie tu es là ? Je te préviens à trois j'entre

**Charlie** : Papa, non j'arrive !

Elle sortit du lit tandis qu'Evan ramassait ses affaires. Charlie le poussa vers la salle de bain avec le reste de ses affaires.

**Charlie** : Surtout ne dit pas un mot et ne bouge pas

**Evan **: Je n'en ai pas l'intention

**John** : Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Charlie** : J'arrive, j'arrive

**John** : Et bien j'ai cru que tu ne m'ouvrirais jamais

**Charlie** : Excuse-moi

**John** : Bien, entraînement dans cinq minutes avec Teyla. Tous le monde y est déjà, enfin sauf toi et Lorne.

**Charlie** : Il doit probablement être dans ses quartiers, c'était dur hier.

Son père entra dans sa chambre, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il approcha du bureau qu'elle remarqua la veste d'uniforme d'Evan. La partie où était brodé le nom, facilement visible, avant qu'il ne l'aperçoive elle se posta devant.

**John** : Charlie, tout se passe bien avec le major Lorne ?

**Charlie** : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**John** : Juste comme ça pour savoir. M'assurez que...

**Charlie** : Papa, je ne suis pas un bébé et le major est quelqu'un de prudent. Il ne fera jamais courir de risque à son équipe.

**John **: Je sais c'est juste que... Je te laisse te préparer. N'oublie pas dans cinq minutes à la salle d'entraînement.

Une fois que son père fut sortit de sa chambre, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tandis que des bras encerclèrent sa taille et un baiser fut déposé dans son cou, elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête se reposée contre le torse d'Evan.

**Evan **: Eh bien cette fois on a eut chaud

**Charlie** : Et je parie que tu trouve ça drôle. Imagine qu'il soit rentré

**Evan** : Je ne préfère pas.

Charlie saisit un oreiller et le lui lança en pleine figure. Ce qui la fit rire ce fut surtout la mine déconfite d'Evan, mais ce dernier réagit rapidement. Et à son tour il lui lança un oreiller, les deux amants se mirent à rire comme deux enfants. Après leur bataille d'oreillers, ils finirent de s'habiller et lorsqu'ils furent prêts, Charlie sortie en éclaireur pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Elle attendit que deux gardes qui passaient devant elle s'éloigne, puis fit signe à Evan de sortir. Tous deux prirent alors un chemin différent pour se rendre dans la salle d'entraînement. Mais ils arrivèrent tout de même en même temps, ce qui les fit sourire, ils virent que Teyla et John avait déjà commencé l'entraînement. John réussit à parer un coup mais ayant été trop sur de lui, il avait baissé sa garde ce qui facilita le travail à Teyla. Et sans qu'il comprenne comment il se retrouva à genoux et Teyla n'eut plus qu'à resserrer ses bâtons autour de son cou pour mettre fin au combat.

**Teyla** : C'est de mieux en mieux colonel. Lieutenant à votre tour

Les deux femmes se firent face et se saluèrent avant de commencer "le duel". Elles se tournèrent autour sans qu'aucune n'engagea, se fixant du regard attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Teyla fit tournoyer ses bâtons, tandis que Charlie restait toujours sur ses gardes. Après quelques minutes d'observation, Charlie se décida à frapper, elle tenta de frapper Teyla sur son coté droit mais celle-ci parât le coup. Puis elle enchaîna coup droit, coup gauche puis coup droit mais Charlie vigilante parât également les coups. Ayant pris en étaux le bâton de Charlie avec les siens, Teyla lui donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen pour se dégager. Charlie reprit son souffle et les deux femmes se firent à nouveau face, tournoyant dans la salle telle deux rapaces. Teyla donna le coup d'envoi de la reprise, mais très vite leurs bâtons furent de nouveau coincés. Cette fois ce fut Charlie qui avec la force de ses bras repoussa Teyla. Les deux femmes alors enchaînèrent les coups tout en tournoyant sur elles-mêmes, on aurait pu croire qu'elles dansaient. Charlie réussit à parer les coups mais elle fit alors une erreur, elle s'accroupie et Teyla pus bloquer son bâton avec son pied. Teyla alors posa doucement une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier la fin du combat.

**Teyla** : Bravo, lieutenant vous avez fait d'énormes progrès

**Charlie** (essoufflée) : Merci mais j'ai encore à apprendre.

Charlie retourna sur le banc s'asseoir et reprendre son souffle. Une douleur au niveau de l'estomac lui coupait la respiration, elle se leva pour aller respirer de l'air frais. Mais au milieu du couloir elle fit une pause, les mains sur les genoux et la tête baissée. Le docteur Keller qui passait par là, s'approcha d'elle.

**Keller** : Lieutenant est-ce que tout va bien ?

**Charlie** : Oui, c'est juste que je viens de m'entraîner avec Teyla et j'ai le souffle coupé. Mais ça va aller.

Elle se redressa et fit quelques pas mais soudain elle se plia littéralement en deux et s'écroula sur le sol froid du couloir.

**Keller** : Lieutenant ? Lieutenant vous m'entendez ? J'ai besoin d'aide vite !

Teyla qui désormais s'entraînait avec Evan, s'arrêtèrent brusquement en entendant crier. Tous sortirent de la salle d'entraînement afin de comprendre l'origine de ces hurlements. John et Evan se figèrent sur place tandis que Teyla se précipita pour aider le docteur Keller. Evan se ressaisit bien vite, malgré l'inquiétude de voir Charlie ainsi. John lui sortit de sa torpeur et prit sa fille à demi-inconsciente dans ses bras.

**Keller** : Emmenez-la au bloc vite

**John** : Au bloc ? Il y a cinq minutes elle était debout et allait bien.

Une tache rougeâtre s'était formée sur son pantalon, ce qui traduisait probablement le signe d'une hémorragie interne. Mais John était sans doute trop inquiet pour l'avoir remarquer. Keller réussit très vite à la stopper mais ce qu'elle constata comme en étant à l'origine, la troubla. Lorsqu'elle eut conduit Charlie à l'infirmerie, John l'interpella très vite elle le rassura et lui permit d'aller la voir.

**John** : Eh, championne comment tu te sens ?

**Charlie** : Papa...je, bizarre...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

**Keller** : Lieutenant...vous avez fait une hémorragie interne mais tout va bien maintenant

**John** : Tu vois t'inquiète de rien, t'as juste à te reposer ok.

John embrassa sa fille sur le front et sortit de l'infirmerie. La laissant encore perdue dans ses pensées. Jennifer s'approcha doucement du lit et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

**Keller** : Charlie...vous vous souvenez de ce qui c'est passé ?

**Charlie** : Je me suis entraîné avec Teyla et puis le trou noir

**Keller** : Vous avez fait une hémorragie interne comme je vous l'ai dit. Mais je ne vous ai pas tout dis.

**Charlie** : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

**Keller** : Charlie je ne sais pas comment vous le dire...

**Charlie** : Dites-le sans tourner autour du pot

**Keller** : Vous...vous avez fait une fausse couche...je suis désolé

**Charlie** : Quoi ? Non...je...

Charlie ouvrit de grand yeux puis semblait totalement perdue. Elle la fixait sans bougé encore sous le choc. Keller tenta de la réconforter comme elle put, elle s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras en signe de réconfort. Même si elle savait que quoiqu'elle dise ou fasse, rien ne changerait la situation, Charlie fondit soudain en larme. Depuis qu'il avait vu qu'on l'emmenait au bloc, Evan se retenait de courir vers l'infirmerie. Mais il savait que si il s'y rendait il ne pourrait masquer son inquiétude. Mais il avait également peur que l'on trouve suspect, qu'il n'allait pas demander des nouvelles de l'un des membres de son équipe. Tout en pensant à cela il croisa son supérieur, qui était également le père de la jeune femme qu'il aimait.

**Evan** : Monsieur… comment va Char… le lieutenant Sheppard ?

**John** : Bien, elle va bien. Merci de vous inquiétez major.

**Evan** : De rien, monsieur c'est normal elle... le lieutenant fait partie de mon équipe.

Après quelques jours d'observation, Keller avait autorisée Charlie à sortir de l'infirmerie mais lui avait conseillé d'aller voir le psychologue. Charlie lui avait dit qu'elle irait mais lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit sur les vrais raisons de son malaise. Le docteur lui promit qu'elle garderait le silence.

… : Lieutenant…Charlie

**Charlie** : Teyla ?

**Teyla** : Je…je voulais savoir comment vous allez. Je suis désolé si…

**Charlie** : Vous n'y êtes pour rien et ça va, merci Teyla.

**Teyla** : Bien, le colonel nous attends pour le débriefing vous venez.

**Charlie** : Je vous suit

Les équipes SGA1 et SG2 étaient réunis dans la salle de réunion, les deux commandants de chaque équipe discutaient fermement avec leur supérieur. De temps en temps McKay y mettait son grain de sel. Charlie, elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à se que disait son père et son petit ami. Son esprit était encore et toujours à ce que lui avait dit le docteur Keller. Soudain ses yeux fixèrent Evan qui s'opposait verbalement avec Carter, comment trouverait-elle le courage de lui dire. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était la manière dont il réagirait.

**Carter **: Lieutenant Sheppard, êtes-vous d'accord avec le major Lorne ?

Charlie ne répondant pas tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle regardait toujours Evan, qui lui fit signe de la tête ce qui la fit revenir sur terre. Elle se concentra et se tourna vers Carter, qui perdait visiblement patience.

**Charlie** : Pardon, je...

**Carter** : Je vous demandais si comme le dis le major Lorne, vous avez été pris sous le feu ennemi. Et que vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir le feu sur les dards pour protéger les habitants de la planète sur laquelle vous étiez.

**Charlie** : Oui, c'est exact.

**Carter** : Bien dans ce cas il n'y a plus rien à dire, je vous remercie.

Tous se levèrent et quittèrent la salle, Evan qui avait perçu que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de Charlie la suivit discrètement. Alors qu'elle prenait le virage menant à sa chambre, il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Personne n'était dans les parages, et Evan entra à son tour dans la chambre.

**Evan** : Charlie tout va bien, Keller t'as dit quelque chose ?

**Charlie** : …

**Evan** (inquiet) : Charlie dis-moi ce que tu as s'il te plait ?

**Charlie** : Je... je l'ai perdu... je suis désolé

Elle fondit en larme en se blottissant dans les bras d'Evan. Celui-ci bien que ne comprennent rien à la situation, resserra tout de même son étreinte.

**Evan** : Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ?

**Charlie** : Evan, si j'avais su j'aurais fait attention. Pardonne-moi

**Evan** : Charlie je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ?

**Charlie** : Je...j'ai perdu...je n'ai pas fait un malaise. J'ai fait une fausse couche, je...

Evan eut un moment d'absence, puis comprenant la gravité des paroles de Charlie, la prit dans ses bras. Et la serra contre son torse le plus fort qu'il le pus. Charlie à ce moment là, se laissa submerger par l'émotion, les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des jours coulèrent le long de ses joues. Evan tenta de la cajoler, en lui caressant les cheveux bien que la douleur lui vrillait le cœur.

**Evan** : Charlotte, je...viens, viens d'asseoir.

**Charlie** : Je ne veux pas m'asseoir ! Evan, j'ai perdu notre bébé !

**Evan** : J'ai compris, tu n'as pas besoin de le répéter !

Voyant que Charlie serrait les dents pour ne pas de nouveau s'effondrer et bien que la douleur lui était insupportable, Evan eut pitié.

**Evan** : Charlotte pardonne-moi je n'aurais pas du te dire ça.

**Charlie** : Je te demande pardon aussi je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi.

Evan lui prit la main et l'incita à venir à s'asseoir, il resta à ses cotés lui tenant la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Puis alla dans la salle de sport et se défoula sur un pouching-ball. Le colonel Sheppard entra à ce moment là et fit son second décharger sa colère contre le pauvre sac de sable.

**John** : Que se passe-t-il major ? Il y a un problème ?

**Evan** (énervé) : Non, monsieur j'ai juste besoin de faire un peu d'exercice !

Il n'allait certainement pas avouer à son supérieur qu'il est tombé amoureux de sa fille. Qu'elle avait été enceinte de lui mais que malheureusement, aujourd'hui elle ne l'était plus. Le colonel s'approcha du sac et le prit en étau avec ses bras. Evan le laissa faire et recommença à taper dessus.

**John** : C'est une fille ? Je la connais ?

**Evan** : Quoi ?

**John** : Allez, major dites moi qui c'est ?

**Evan** : Monsieur, je...

**McKay** : Ah, Sheppard vous êtes là, ça fait une heure que je vous cherche. J'ai besoin de vous pour activer des instruments.

**John** : Maintenant ?

**McKay** : Oui ! Maintenant allez Sheppard commencez pas à râler.

John fronça les sourcils regardant le scientifique d'un air sévère. Evan sourit discrètement, l'apparition de McKay pour une fois le soulagea. Il n'aurait pu à subir l'interrogatoire de Sheppard. Il passa le reste de la journée à taper sur le pouching-ball. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'Evan et Charlie prenaient soin de s'éviter en dehors des missions, et bien que la douleur et la peine auraient dû les rapprochés un fossé se creusait entre eux. Tous les deux étaient incapables de trouver les mots et les gestes pour réconforter l'autre.

Alors qu'il était déjà installé avec une partie de son équipe, Evan vit Charlie rentrée dans le self. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Charlie balaya du regard le self afin de trouver une place vide tandis qu'Evan baissa la tête et se referma dans sa bulle.

**Line** : Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez monsieur ? Monsieur…tout va bien ?

**Evan **: Oui, je vais bien ! Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça !

Il s'était levé et avait envoyé valser son plateau repas. Les deux lieutenants et toutes les personnes présentent le regardèrent. Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, tous devait le prendre pour un fou.

**Evan** : Je suis désolé lieutenant je…

Evan fit un rapide tour de la pièce, et remarqua que la place où se trouvait Charlie était désormais vide. Et à son tour il sortit du self, il se mit à la rechercher dans les couloirs de la cité. Après une dizaine de minutes il l'aperçut au loin et se dirigea vers elle.

**Evan **: Charlie dit-il en lui attrapant le bras

**Charlie** : Laisse-moi l'on m'attend

**Evan** : On t'attendra encore cinq minutes, il faut qu'on parle

**Charlie** : Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! Le colonel Carter m'attend, on parlera plus tard

Evan regarda Charlie s'éloignée, sans qu'il fasse quoique ce soit pour la retenir. Il resta sans bouger au milieu du couloir, fixant l'horizon dans lequel venait de disparaître Charlie. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le colonel Carter qui avait assisté à la scène dans le self, lui demandait si tout allait bien. Il lui répondit tel un automate que oui, réalisant que ce n'était plus seulement un fossé qui s'installait entre lui et Charlie mais que les mensonges y prenaient à présent place.

Charlie marcha sans se retourner jusqu'à ses quartiers, elle avait peur de voir le visage d'Evan posé sur elle. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle s'effondra sur le sol en larmes. Cachant son visage entre ses genoux, impossible d'arrêter le flot de larmes trop longtemps contenu. Elle ne sut combien de temps, elle resta prostrée ainsi mais lorsqu'elle se reprit la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle se résolut à se coucher sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne dormirait pas plus cette nuit que celle d'hier ou celle de demain. De son coté Evan tourna et se retourna dans son lit, ne pouvant dormir il se leva. Il sortit une toile blanche et la posa sur son chevalet puis alla chercher de la peinture. Il se mit à peindre, ce qui au départ ne ressemblait à rien commençait à prendre la forme d'un visage. Une fois, son tableau achevé il recula pour mieux l'apprécier. Charlie lui faisait face, ses yeux noirs comme du charbon le fixaient avec un sourire complice et plein de joie, il soupira, il ne lui restait que cette solution pour l'avoir à ses cotés. Soudainement il saisit le tableau et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le lendemain, ce fut avec un regard noir et la mâchoire serrée qu'il monta à bord du jumper bientôt suivit par son équipe. Il n'avait même pas adressé un regard discret à Charlie, étrangement, cette dernière en éprouva de la peine. Le voyage vers la planète 30.E.96 se passa sans un mot, l'ambiance était pesante personne n'osait bouger. Les lieutenants Line et Aradis ne comprenaient rien, et se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs. Evan avait le regard fixé sur l'écran de données tandis que Charlie semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois sur la planète, il posa le jumper dans une petite clairière à l'abri, les quatre soldats en sortirent en silence. Evan ouvrit la marche, Line et Aradis couvraient les flancs tandis que Charlie fermait la marche.

Après une demi-heure de marche, sans avoir croisé âmes qui vivent un dard fendit l'air, tous les quatre se figèrent sur place. Lorsque le rayon lumineux apparut Line et Aradis se jetèrent au sol, Charlie elle restait pétrifiée le regardant avancé vers elle mais sans qu'elle comprenne comment, elle se retrouva plaquée au sol.

**Evan **: Tu es complètement folle à quoi tu joues ?

**Charlie** : Laisse-moi ! Ne me touche pas !

**Evan **: Tu crois que je fais rester les bras croisés à te laisser faire n'importe quoi !

Line et Aradis regardèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux incrédules. Leur supérieur était toujours couché sur le corps de l'un des leur. Tous les deux se criaient dessus sans aucun respect de la hiérarchie militaire, ils avaient l'impression d'assister à une scène de ménage. Evan se remit enfin sur pied toujours aussi furieux, il agrippa violemment le gilet de Charlie pour la relever.

**Charlie** : Lâche-moi, je ne suis pas une enfant !

**Evan **: En ce moment si, tu mets inconsciemment ta vie en danger !

**Charlie** : Et alors en quoi ça te regarde !

**Evan** : Ca me regarde parce que je suis ton supérieur et que tu m'obéis ! Line, Aradis avec moi, toi tu reste là !

Furieuse elle retourna dans le jumper, tandis qu'Evan et les deux lieutenants continuèrent l'exploration de la planète. Au détour d'un chemin, ils rencontrèrent un groupe de bergères. Ces dernières virent à leur rencontre, les deux lieutenants se regardèrent d'un air enjoué.

**Line** : Pas mal

**Evan** : Lieutenant !

**Line** : Oh allez monsieur pour une fois que c'est nous qui avons la mission avec les jolies filles et puis on ne fait que regarder, monsieur

**Evan** : Oui, que regarder

**Aradis** : Allons, monsieur avouez-le certaines sont loin d'être moche

Cette remarque les fit rirent tous les trois, effectivement certaines bergères étaient charmantes. Elles avancèrent tout en affichant un sourire radieux, deux jeunes blondes étaient pendues aux bras de Line et Aradis. Une jolie brune avec de grands yeux verts et de taille moyenne s'avança vers Evan. Durant une seconde celui-ci superposa le visage de Charlie sur le sien.

… : Bonjour

**Evan** : Bonjour

… : Antoinette

**Evan** : Pardon

**Antoinette** : C'est mon nom

**Line** : Monsieur ces charmantes demoiselles nous invitent à visiter leur village. On pourrait y allez, juste pour fraterniser et peut-être négocier.

**Evan** : D'accord mais pas de débordements c'est compris.

**Line, Aradis **: Compris monsieur

Comme deux enfants devant un nouveaux jouet, ils suivirent leurs délicieuses tentatrices, ils marchèrent jusqu'à une grande maison sur une colline. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au seuil de l'entrée, un homme se dressait devant la porte, il était de forte corpulence, son visage n'affichait rien d'encourageant, il s'avança vers eux et ouvrir les bras.

… : Antoinette, Clotilde, Eugénie où étiez-vous ?

**Antoinette, Clotilde, Eugénie** : Nous étions dans les champs lorsque nous avons rencontrés ces trois jeunes hommes.

**Evan** : Bonjour je me nomme Lorne, voici Line et Aradis. Nous sommes des négociateurs nous voyageons de planète en planète.

… : Bien, soyez les bienvenus je me nomme Philibert et vous connaissez déjà mes filles.

Philibert les invita à entrer chez lui, Evan le remercia. D'un coup d'œil, il mit en garde les deux lieutenants, leur faisant comprendre de se tenir à carreaux. Tous partagèrent le même repas, Philibert ne cessait de remplir les verres de vin des trois Atlantes. Evan qui voyait ça d'un mauvais œil, le leur dit en leur lançant un regard noir. Mais Line et Aradis avait tous les deux déjà beaucoup trop bu, pour sans rendre compte. Evan comprit qu'ils ne repartiraient pas et qu'ils passeraient la nuit ici, il sortit pour en avertit Atlantis, un vent glacial le fit frissonner. Soudain, il pensa à Charlie qui était seule dans le jumper il allait se saisir de sa radio mais une main l'en empêcha.

**Philibert** : Monsieur Lorne est-ce que tout va bien ?

**Evan** : Euh oui tout va bien je…

**Philibert** : Bien venez alors ne restez pas dehors vous allez attraper la mort

**Evan** : Oui, je préviens juste l'un de mes hommes qui est resté dans notre vaisseau et j'arrive.

Charlie qui après leur départ avait fait le tour de la planète dans la direction opposé de la leur, avait fini par se lasser et était retourné au jumper. Ne les voyant toujours pas revenir et sans nouvelles de leur part, elle avait fini par s'endormir. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles et la musique à fond, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas sa radio s'activée.

**Evan** : Charlie…Charlie tu me reçois

…

**Evan** : Charlotte, jt'en prie réponds, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus pardonne-moi c'est juste que je… allez Charlotte réponds sois pas têtue.

**Charlotte** : Je ne suis pas têtue et c'est à moi de te demander pardon, je sais que tu as fait ça pour me sauver la vie et …

**Evan** : Il doit faire froid dans le jumper rejoins-nous. Nous sommes dans une maison en haut d'une colline, sort du jumper et marche tout droit durant une demi-heure.

**Charlie** : Bien je vous rejoins, Evan je…

**Evan** : Oui, moi aussi

Philibert qui l'avait espionné avait entendu la conversation. Il alla voir sa fille, Antoinette, et l'incita à mettre son plan en marche. Evan sourit finalement peut-être que les choses étaient en train de rentrer dans l'ordre, il allait profiter de ce climat de confiance pour mettre les choses au clair avec Charlie. Il entra de nouveau dans la maison et le spectacle que lui offraient ses deux lieutenants lui déplut fortement, comment un père pouvait autoriser ses filles à se comporter de la sorte sous ces yeux. Clotilde et Eugénie étaient sur les genoux des lieutenants qui complètement saouls, laissaient leur mains se baladées dans des endroits intimes. Ces gestes déplacés n'avaient pas l'air de les gênés bien au contraire, elles riaient à gorges déployées.

**Evan** : Messieurs debout je crois que nous devrions remercie nos hôtes et nous retirez.

**Line** (saoul) : Mais… monsieur on ne fait rien de mal

**Aradis** (saoul) : Line a raison monsieur, venez vous amuser.

**Line** : Ouais allez ça vous fera oublier la petite Sheppard

**Evan **: C'est un ordre lieutenant ! On s'en va !

Evan allait se laisser convaincre mais en entendant le nom de Charlie, il se ressaisit. Les deux lieutenants déçus essayèrent de se mettre debout et repoussèrent Clotilde et Eugénie. Ces dernières tentèrent de les retenir et Antoinette choisi ce moment pour se jeter sur Evan et tenta de l'embrasser mais il la repoussa.

**Antoinette** : Vous ne me trouvez pas jolie ?

**Evan** : Non… si… je suis désolé mais…

**Antoinette** : Allez, regardez vos lieutenants s'amusent et… vous pourriez en faire autant.

**Philibert **: Tenez monsieur Lorne buvez un verre

**Evan** : Non, nous devons partir, un de mes hommes doit nous rejoindre.

**Philibert **: Raison de plus pour l'attendre ici en pleine nuit vous risquez de vous loupez.

Sentant qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause et en pouvant supporter les deux lieutenants, il acquissa à la demande plus qu'insistante des ses hôtes. Il priait pour que Charlie arrive au plus vite et but d'un trait le verre de vin que Philibert lui tentait. Une vingtaine de minutes plus, au plus grand soulagement d'Evan, Charlie fit son apparition. Tous les deux soutenant Line et Aradis repartirent vers le jumper. Assommés par l'alcool et les médicaments, Line et Aradis s'étaient endormi ce qui laissait le champ libre à Evan et Charlie pour parler.

**Charlie** : Evan, je… qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avant que je n'arrive avec…

**Evan** : Rien, Line et Aradis ont trop bu et les filles de ce Philibert en ont profité. Je ne comprends pas qu'un père laisse ses filles se comporter de la sorte. Je te préviens jamais notre fille ne…Charlie pardon je…

**Charlie** : C'est rien je…

**Evan** : Charlie écoute…

**Charlie** : C'est pas le moment…

**Evan** : Quand alors tu me fuis depuis des semaines !

**Charlie** : Ne hurle pas

**Evan **: J'hurle si je veux !

Evan faisait face à Charlie, tous les deux se fusillait du regard, aucun des deux ne voulait céder.

**Evan** : Ecoute moi bien Charlotte Sheppard, je hausserais le ton autant qu'il me plaira pour que tu m'écoutes. Et si ça ne te plait pas-tu pourras toujours aller te plaindre à ton petit papa.

A peine eut-il finit de parler que sa tête partit violemment sur la droite, Charlie venait de lui donner une magistrale gifle, sa joue rouge en était le témoignage. Sa respiration haletante trahissait sa colère, Evan lui avait les yeux bleus-gris comme de l'acier. Elle savait que cela traduisait chez lui soit de la colère ou de la fatigue, dans le cas présent elle penchait plutôt pour la première solution. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'Atlantis, Line et Aradis émergèrent de leur sommeil, ils furent soulagés leur mal de tête avait disparu mais à la tête de leur supérieur ils pensèrent qu'un autre allait bientôt commencer. Charlie, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du colonel Carter.

**Charlie** : Madame puisse-je vous parler ?

**Carter **: Bien sur entrez lieutenant

**Charlie** : Voilà je sais que bientôt une équipe repartira avec le Dédale et j'aimerais en faire partie.

**Carter** : Vous… vous voulez quitter Atlantis ?

**Charlie** : Oui, j'ai besoin de m'en éloigner pendant quelques temps.

**Carter** : Je peux vous demander pourquoi ? Toutes les personnes présente ici sont… enfin c'est un peu comme un rêve de travailler ici.

**Charlie** : J'en suis consciente madame, mais disons que pour moi le rêve se transforme en cauchemar.

**Carter** : Il est arrivé quelque chose, pendant la mission ou bien avec quelqu'un de l'expédition.

**Charlie** : Je…madame je…je voudrais simplement retourner sur Terre si cela est possible.

**Carter** : Votre décision est murement réfléchie lieutenant, vous savez que si vous partez il y a de forte chance pour que vous ne reveniez pas.

**Charlie** : Oui, je le sais madame. Ma décision est murement réfléchie.

**Carter** : Bien dans ce cas lieutenant vous ferez partie de l'équipe qui repartira avec le dédale.

**Charlie** : Merci madame

Le colonel Carter se leva et toutes les deux se saluèrent militairement. Charlie sortie de son bureau pour se diriger vers ses quartiers afin de préparez ces affaires. Charlie ne mit pas bien longtemps à faire son sac, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne possédait pas grand-chose. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, ce fut d'un pas lourd qu'elle traversa le couloir et arriva devant la porte des quartiers dans lesquels se trouvait une personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

… : Charlie…

**Charlie** : Ne dis pas un mot et laisse-moi parler

L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, la laissa entrer et ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta simplement de hausser les sourcils et les épaules. Il écarta les mains pour lui dire de poursuivre son monologue, ce qu'elle fit.

**Charlie** : Voilà, euh… il y a quelques minutes j'ai demandé au colonel Carter de faire partie de l'équipe qui partira avec le Dédale. J'ai besoin de voir autre chose, de retrouver la réalité des choses. Je sais que nous nous battons contre un réel ennemi, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir de nouveau les pieds sur terre et plus la tête dans les étoiles.

… : Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

**Charlie** : Papa ! S'il te plait laisse-moi parler

**John** : J'ai fait…

**Charlie** : Non, tu n'as rien a te reproché je te jure. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de retourner sur Terre.

**John** : Rien ne te fera changer d'avis

**Charlie** : Non

**John** : T'es bien ma fille

**Charlie** : Une vrai Sheppard

**John** : Quand est-ce que tu parts ?

**Charlie** : Dans deux jours

Les deux jours passèrent extrêmement vite, Evan avait entendu des rumeurs sur le départ de Charlie. D'abord il n'y avait pas cru, mais maintenant qu'elle était là avec les autres membres de l'expédition pour partir. Il ne pouvait que voir la réalité des choses, elle disait au revoir à Teyla et Ronon ainsi qu'à McKay, Line et Aradis étaient passés en coup de vent la saluer avant son départ. Mais lui n'avait pas bougé il se tenait sur la parcelle dans l'ombre, il l'observait. Elle se tenait face à son père, tous les deux étaient au garde-à-vous.

**John** : Lieutenant Sheppard

**Charlie** : Monsieur

**John** : Ravie d'avoir travailler avec vous, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

**Charlie** : Moi aussi, monsieur.

Tous les deux se sourirent, puis sans réfléchir John prit sa fille dans ses bras. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, chose qui fit reculer Charlie, mais le sourire qu'elle affichait n'en fut que plus grand. Le colonel Carter arriva et leur demanda de se positionner pour la téléportation. Charlie regarda son père et lui sourit, mais la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant d'arriver sur le Dédale fut le visage d'Evan, ce dernier après le départ du Dédale partit vers ses quartiers et sans faire attention il rentra dans quelqu'un.

**Evan** : Excusez-moi… docteur

… : Major Lorne, ce n'est rien

Elle s'accroupit pour ramasser les feuilles de son dossier qui s'étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Evan s'accroupi à son tour pour l'aider, le médecin en profita pour tenter de le faire parler.

… : Est-ce que tout va bien major, vous semblez être ailleurs.

**Evan** : Oui, je… ça va je suis un peu fatigué mais c'est rien

… : Bien sinon vous savez que je suis là

**Evan** : Ecoutez doc ce n'est pas contre vous mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy tout va bien

**Psy** : Evan pensez y ça ne vous engage à rien d'accord.

**Evan** : Oui

Finalement après plusieurs nuits sans sommeil et des missions au cours desquelles il prenait de plus en plus de risque, Evan se résolut fortement conseillé par le colonel Carter à aller voir le psy. Lorsqu'il arriva près des portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, la pièce était relaxante, des pots des fleurs étaient disposés dans toute la pièce ce qui contrastait avec la blancheur des murs.

**Psy** : Evan asseyez-vous je vous en prie

**Evan** : Merci

**Psy** : Je suis contente que vous vous soyez décidé à venir

**Evan** : Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, le colonel m'a disons forcé la main

**Psy **: Lui en voulez-vous pour ça ?

**Evan** : Non, pas du tout le colonel est une femme juste et un bon soldat je… je crois qu'elle a fait ça pour mon bien.

**Psy** : Votre bien ? Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas bien selon elle ?

**Evan** : Je…je deviens, je… écoutez je ne peux pas vous en parler.

**Psy** : Ecoutez Evan tout ce que vous direz ici ne sortira de cette pièce. Je ne note rien, je ne fais des rapports que si on me le demande et en avertissant mon patient. Vous pouvez parler sans crainte.

**Evan** : …

Evan qui ne sentait pas prêt ne parla qu'à la troisième séance. La psy lui faisait face attendant patiemment qu'il se décide.

**Evan** : Elle… je ne peut expliquer ce que je ressens pour elle. Quand elle est à mes côtés je… je me sens bien. Avec elle la vie prend un autre sens j'oublie la réalité, les wraiths, les Genii qui peuvent nous attaquer à tout moment. Il n'y a qu'elle qui réussit à me faire ça, Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi.

**Psy** : Bien Evan je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Depuis des millénaires des milliers de personne ont et ressentent les mêmes chose que vous et personne n'à encore trouver de remède pour ce dont vous souffrez , je suis désolé.

Evan la regarda sans la comprendre, ce qui la fit sourire, elle s'approcha de lui.

**Psy** : Evan vous êtes amoureux alors ne restez pas ici et allez lui dire. Allez foncez ne restez pas là à me regarder comme ça.

Evan sortit en souriant du bureau de la psy, Charlie elle était enfin arrivée sur Terre. Après avoir quitté la base, elle prit directement un avion pour Washington. Le temps lui paraissait interminable entre le voyage en Dédale et maintenant l'avion. Mais son parcours n'était pas fini, il lui resterait encore quelques heures de route pour enfin arriver là où elle voulait. Ce n'est donc qu'après avoir voyager durant presque trois semaines, qu'elle arriva devant une jolie petite maison. Elle franchit le portique et remonta le chemin cimenté avant de frapper à la porte.

**...** : Charlotte ?

**Charlie** : Maman

Charlie se jeta dans les bras de sa mère tout en fondant en larme

**Nancy** : Charlotte qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Tu es blessée ?

**Charlie **: Non je n'ai pas été blessée t'inquiète pas. C'est moi... je...

**Nancy** : Viens rentre explique moi tout

Charlie suivit sa mère à l'intérieur de la maison, toutes deux s'installèrent au salon.

**Nancy** : Charlie parle-moi je t'écoute

**Charlie** : Maman je…j'ai rencontré quelqu'un

**Nancy** : Il ne faut pas de mettre dans une état pareil pour ça, oh, non ton père s'en est mêlé.

**Charlie** : Non

**Nancy** : Si ton père a fait quoique ce soit…

**Charlie** : Arrête de me parlez de papa ! Il n'a rien fait, il ne le sait même pas

… : Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Charlie !

**Charlie** : Bonjour Grant

**Grant** : Tu viens nous rendre visite ?

**Charlie** : Oui, j'ai pris des congés, je suis là pour un petit moment.

**Nancy** : Grant tu veux bien nous laissez s'il te plait

**Grant** : Je vois discussion entre fille, ok je vous laisse

**Nancy** : Merci mon amour

Charlie lui raconta sa rencontre avec Evan. Comment ils avaient failli mourir pris au piège dans l'eau glacée, et que le temps aidant ils avaient fini par se déclarer. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, qui étaient de plus en plus intense. Charlie se sentait enfin libre de pouvoir parler de tout cela à quelqu'un. Elle avoua sa fausse couche, sa sensation d'être perdue depuis et le fait de s'être éloigner d'Evan depuis ce drame.

**Nancy** : Charlotte, je…ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolé

**Charlie** : Maman, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je...j'ai l'impression de devenir folle.

**Nancy** : Ecoutes-moi bien Charlotte tu va rester ici aussi longtemps que tu voudras. Je serais toujours là si jamais tu as besoin de parler, tu m'entends.

Evan avait suivit les conseils de la psy et avait courut faire ses bagages. Une fois ces derniers faits il se précipita dans le bureau du colonel.

**Evan** : Excusez-moi colonel, je peux entrer

**Carter** : Major, oui entrez

**Evan** : Madame je voudrais quitter Atlantis, j'ai quelques jours de congé et je…

**Carter** : C'est une blague, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous en ce moment d'abord le lieutenant Sheppard et maintenant vous. Major je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir.

**Evan** : Madame j'ai besoin de partir je… il faut que je parle a quelqu'un avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**Carter** : Vous pouvez lui envoyez un message

**Evan **: Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas je dois lui dire face à face, vous n'avez qu'à promouvoir Line ou Aradis ou bien un autre lieutenant !

**Carter** : D'abord calmez-vous major et baissez le ton. Et puis je ne peux pas donnez de promotion comme ça juste pour vous faire plaisir.

**Evan** : Je vous demande pardon colonel, j'espérais ne pas à avoir à en arriver là mais…

Evan déposa une lettre sur le bureau du major, celle-ci s'en saisit et la lut. Une fois cela fait elle leva les yeux vers Evan.

**Carter** : Votre démission, vous voulez vraiment démissionnez major.

**Evan** : Non madame, mais c'est le dernier moyen que j'ai pour quitter Atlantis.

**Carter** : C'est si important à vos yeux

**Evan** : Oui, madame

Carter le regarda fixement durant quelques secondes, puis déchira la lettre qu'Evan venait de lui donner. Evan la regarda faire, il fut découragé.

**Carter** : Vous avez une permission de cinq jours pas un de plus c'est bien compris.

**Evan **: Oui, madame merci, merci beaucoup.

Elle actionna sa radio et se mit en liaison avec le colonel Caldwell, elle lui explique la situation. Il lui dit qu'il pourrait être là d'ici quelques heures. Carter en informa Evan qui eut le temps d'aller prendre ses affaires, tous le regardaient faire mais personne n'eut le temps de lui demander des explications.

**Caldwell **: Major bienvenu à bord

**Evan** : Merci, colonel

**Caldwell** : Le temps d'effectuer la liaison avec le SGC et vous serrez sur Terre

**Evan** : Bien, merci monsieur

**Caldwell** : Bien, alors bon retour sur Terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Evan se trouvait au SGC, il signa les papiers de sa permission. Il demanda à un soldat de l'accompagné jusqu'à une agence de location, ce que fit le soldat, qui le laissa ensuite et repartit à la base. Il roula jusqu'à l'adresse que Charlie lui avait dit être la sienne. Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit au même moment, il fit face à une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'années.

**Evan** : Euh...Bonjour madame je...

**Nancy** : Bonjour

**Evan** : Pardon je suis bien chez madame Sheppard

**Nancy** : Oui et non, je suis Nancy et la seule personne à s'appeler Sheppard ici c'est ma fille. Mais vous si je ne me trompe pas vous devez probablement être le major Lorne.

**Evan** : Oui, madame. Evan Lorne répondit-il tout en lui serrant la main

**Nancy** : Entrez, je vous en prie. Charlie est partit avec Grant...

**Evan** : Oh…

**Nancy** : Grant est mon mari. Le beau-père de Charlie.

Soudain, Evan retrouva un peu son sourire et entra dans la maison, bien que gêné par la situation, il l'accompagna jusqu'au salon. Sur la cheminée il remarqua des photos de Charlie alors qu'elle était plus jeune, cela le fit sourire.

**Nancy** : Elle avait treize ans sur celle-ci

**Evan** : Oh, je ne voulais pas…je

**Nancy** : Evan détendez-vous je ne vais rien vous faire John s'en chargera si ce n'est pas déjà fait

**Evan** : Non, le colonel ne sait rien

**Nancy** : Je peux vous proposez quelque chose à boire en attendant que Charlie et Grant ne rentrent ? J'ai du whisky, de la tequila, de la bière ou bien autre chose ?

**Evan** : Euh, une bière s'il vous plait.

Elle disparut alors dans la cuisine pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec une bière et un verre de coca. Elle tendit la bière à Evan.

**Evan** : Je vous remercie

**Nancy** : Evan...je peux vous appeler Evan

**Evan** : Oui, bien sur

**Nancy** : Bien, Evan. Charlie m'a expliqué la raison de sa venue ici et...

Evan soudain mit à fixer sa bière et son visage traduisait toute la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir, ses épaules se voûtèrent comme s'il portait le poids de la misère du monde.

**Nancy** : Evan, il faut que vous parliez de ce que vous ressentez avec Charlie, souffrir chacun de votre côté ne sert à rien, et ne changera malheureusement pas la situation.

**Evan** : J'ai essayé...je...c'est trop dur. Chacun a peur de blesser encore plus l'autre, et personne ne parle. En missions je deviens une vraie tête brûlée, je mets ma vie en danger et surtout celles de mes hommes. Mais j'ai été voir le psy d'At… de la base et j'ai compris certaines chose c'est pour ça que je suis là.

**Nancy** : Alors il faudra lui dire tout ça, vous savez vous êtes le premier dont Charlie me parle de cette manière.

**Evan** : Elle… elle vous a parlé de moi ?

**Nancy** : Charlie et moi n'avons aucun secret l'une pour l'autre, et rassurez-vous je ne suis pas son père.

**Evan** : Oui, le colonel m'aurait fait fusiller ou bien j'aurais servit de défouloir à Ronon.

**Nancy** : Oui, un conseil tenez-lui tête les Sheppard sont encore plus têtus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginé. Et Charlie ne déroge pas à la règle, elle et lui se ressemble tellement, ils ont ce même fichu caractère. D'ailleurs je peux vous demander comment ça se passe entre eux.

**Evan** : Disons que quand ils ne sont pas du même avis, il faut mieux ne pas être dans les parages. Mais je crois que tout se passe bien entre eux., le colonel a été surpris d'avoir une fille, mais je crois que même si il ne le montre pas il en est fier. Quand à Charlie, bien que la surprotection du colonel l'agace, elle est fière de son père.

Nancy fut soulagé sa fille était entre de bonne main, John devait probablement être tout autant si ce n'est plus protecteur qu'elle. Des bruits à l'extérieur attirèrent son attention, quelques minutes plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

**Grant** : Nancy ? Tu es là, c'est nous ont est rentré !

**Nancy** : Oui, dans le salon, allez courage mon grand !

Grant suivit de Charlie pénétra dans le salon, Evan se leva et se tourna pour lui faire face. Lorsque cette dernière le reconnu, elle fut surprise de le voir ici, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à le voir un jour chez sa mère.

**Nancy** : Bien, on va vous laissez discuter tranquillement les enfants.

**Grant** : C'est lui le...

**Nancy **: Oui, avance et tais-toi

**Charlie** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Evan** : J'suis venu te parler…de nous…du bébé

**Charlie** : Il n'y a pas de bébé…

**Evan** : Il n'y a plus...

**Charlie** : Quoi ?

**Evan** : Tu as dit il n'y a pas, tu aurais du dire il n'y a plus

**Charlie** : Ecoute je sais que tu as fait des kilomètres mais si ton but est de me faire mal, en reprenant chacun de mes mots tu peux repartir.

**Evan** : Non, si je dois te blesser j'en suis désolé mais je le ferrais. On a perdu un bébé…

**Charlie** : Arrête je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant

**Evan** : Non, regarde-moi Charlie ! Parle, hurle si tu veux mais fais quelque chose ! Tu crois que tu es la seule à souffrir !

Evan s'en voulait de l'avoir pousser dans ses retranchements, mais c'était la dernière solution qu'il avait. La dernière tentative de retrouver la femme qu'il aime et de sauver son couple. Mais la voyant au bord des larmes, Evan ne put résister et s'approcha d'elle, il prit son visage entre ses mains.

**Charlie** : J'ai peur…peur de pas avoir le courage d'affronter…la perte de notre bébé

**Evan** : Tu n'ai pas toute seule je suis là, ensemble on y arrivera

**Charlie** : Comment tu peux en être sur

**Evan** : Parce que je te connais et que je t'aime. Je serais toujours là Charlie, tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi.

À ce moment là Charlie qui avait baissé sa garde lui sourit timidement, ce qui suffit à Evan. Il prit la main de Charlie dans la sienne et mit un genoux à terre, il inspira pour se donner du courage et se mit à parler.

**Evan** : Mademoiselle Charlotte Sheppard acceptez-vous de m'épouser.

Charlie le regarda incrédule, les paroles que venaient de prononcer Evan ayant du mal à intégrer son cerveau. Venait-il réellement de lui demander de l'épouser, des frissons parcoururent l'ensemble de son corps. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, au même moment où sa mère et Grant sortirent de la cuisine. Nancy connaissant sa fille, elle savait que la réponse qu'elle donnerait signifierait la fin ou un nouveau départ quand à leur vies à tous les deux. Charlie ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de retrouvée son calme, elle sentait leurs regards fixés sur elle, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

**Evan **: Je suis très sérieux, je ne repartirais pas sans toi Charlie.

**Charlie** : Tu es complètement fou, tu le sais

**Evan** (inquiet) : Ca veut dire oui ou… ?

**Charlie** : Oui, oui ça veut dire oui

Elle se jeta alors à son cou, Evan la prit dans ses bras et tous deux tournoyèrent sur place. Et ensemble, ils se mirent à rire comme autrefois, Grant posa son bras sur l'épaule de Nancy et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit, elle était heureuse pour sa fille, tout semblait s'arranger.

**Nancy** : Euh, les enfants je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joies mais il faudra mettre ton père au courant

**Charlie** : Papa ? Le colonel ne le laissera jamais partir.

**Grant** : Il n'a qu'à demander une permission comme vous l'avez fait

**Evan** : Non, Charlie à raison j'ai déjà du donner ma démission pour pouvoir venir…

**Charlie** : Tu as donné ta démission ?

**Evan** : Le colonel la refusé et m'a donné cinq jours mais elle ne laissera jamais ton père partir.

**Grant**: Ils peuvent bien se passer de lui quelques jours. Sa présence n'est pas aussi indispensable que ça ?

**Charlie** : Non papa est comment dire hum c'est lui qui a le contrôle militaire d'at…la base.

**Evan** : On l'on peut attendre si tu préfère

**Charlie** : Non, il serait capable de demander à Ronon de t'assommer. Maman tu voudras bien le remplacer et m'emmener jusqu'à… Grant ne le prends pas mal mais

**Grant **: Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie, je comprends

**Charlie** : Maman tu accepte

**Nancy **: Oui, je serais très j'en serai très fière. Mais Evan je suis sure que votre famille voudrais être présente aussi.

**Evan** : Oui, justement Charlie j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un mais il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Sans attendre de réponse il la saisit par la main et l'entraina dehors vers sa voiture, Nancy et Grant qui les avaient suivis leur firent au revoir de la main. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'aéroport, Evan gara la voiture et avec Charlie alla jusqu'aux guichets.

**Evan** : Bonjour deux billets pour le prochain vol pour San Francisco s'il vous plait.

**Hôtesse** : Oui, monsieur je regarde s'il nous reste des places.

**Charlie** : San Francisco ? Evan qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

**Evan** : Tu le sauras quand on y sera

**Hôtesse** : Il nous reste deux places en classe économique.

**Evan** : Parfait

**Hôtesse** : Voilà vos billets monsieur dame, bon voyage.

**Evan, Charlie **: Merci

Lorsque Charlie ouvrit les yeux et regarda par le hublot, le soleil s'élevait doucement dans le ciel, une lueur jaune-orangée laissait présager que la journée serait radieuse. Elle tendit la main vers Evan pour lui caresser le bras et qu'il se réveille, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et reconnaissant le visage de Charlie, lui sourit.

**Charlie** : On arrive bientôt

**Evan **: D'accord

**Charlie **: San Francisco ? Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là ?

**Evan** : Tu verra

**Charlie** : Tu débarques chez ma mère, tu me demande de t'épouser. Tu m'emmène prendre un avion pour San Francisco et je n'ai pas le droit de savoir pourquoi ?

**Evan** : Non, moi aussi je ne te dit pas toujours tout.

À peine eurent-ils débarqués qu'Evan suivit de Charlie marchèrent vers la file des taxis. Après une demi-heure de route Evan le taxi se gara près d'une maison à deux étages. La façade était blanche et des volets bleus qui avaient récemment été peints, un drapeau américain flottait dans les airs. Un parterre de fleur égayait l'entrée de par et d'autre d'une allée cimentée, Evan prit la main de Charlie et fit le tour de la maison. Dans le jardin une balançoire trahissait la présence d'enfant, Evan s'avança et poussa le portail

**Charlie** : Evan mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, on ne peut pas entrer comme ça

Evan lui sourit mais continua d'entrer, il signala sa présence et trois personnes levèrent la tête. Une jeune femme brune d'environ trente ans lui sourit et le salua d'un signe de la main. Deux petits garçons qui jouaient au football se stoppèrent immédiatement et se mirent à courir vers lui.

… : Tonton !

Evan s'arrêta et s'accroupi pour prendre les deux terreurs qui lui fonçaient dessus dans ses bras. Evan fit semblant de tomber sous leur poids ce qui les fit rires, et tous les trois chahutèrent, la jeune femme sourit tout comme Charlie en voyant la scène.

… : Ryan, Sean laissez votre oncle respirez. Tu ne m'as prévenu que tu viendrais

**Evan** : Colleen, oui je sais mais ce n'était pas prévu.

Evan prit affectueusement la jeune femme dans ses bras, mais il sentit que l'on essayait d'attirer son intention en tirant sur sa manche.

**Ryan, Sean **: Tonton c'est qui la dame ?

**Colleen** : Les garçons !

Charlie qui était restée en retrait, sourit en voyant leur faux air de chien battus. Evan lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approché.

**Evan** : Charlie je te présente ma sœur Colleen et mes neveux Ryan et Sean.

**Sean** : Tu ne peux pas t'appeler Charlie, c'est un prénom de garçon

Cette remarque fit rire Charlie et Evan mais soupirer Colleen.

**Charlie** : Mon prénom c'est Charlotte mais tout le monde m'appelle Charlie

**Colleen** : Charlotte enchantée de vous rencontrer.

**Ryan** : Tu travailles avec tonton ? Tu es dans les avions ?

**Sean** : Non c'est sa copine, viens voir ce que tonton m'a donné.

Les deux enfants d'environ cinq et sept ans prirent chacun une main de Charlie et l'entrainèrent dans leur chambre. Colleen en profita pour parler tranquillement avec son petit frère.

**Colleen** : Alors lequel de ces deux petits monstres à raison ?

**Evan** : Les deux ont raison, Charlie et moi travaillons ensemble et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser

**Colleen** : Quoi ? Evan revient !

Tandis que celui-ci entra dans la maison et se dirigea précipitamment vers la chambre des garçons, Colleen tenta de le rattraper en vain. La scène qui se passait sous ses yeux le fit sourire, Ryan et Sean allaient et venaient pour attirer l'intérêt de Charlie. Celle-ci sentit qu'on la fixait et leva la tête, elle se leva rejoignit Evan et laissa les garçons joué ensemble

**Charlie** : Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais des neveux

**Evan** : Il y a encore plein de chose sur moi que tu ne connais pas

**Charlie** : Et qu'est-ce que je dois savoir d'autre

**Colleen** : Qu'à six ans il a faillit mettre le feu à la maison

**Charlie** : Vraiment ?

**Evan **: J'avais faim et je ne savais pas que l'aluminium était inflammable.

**Charlie** : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

**Colleen** : Il a fait cuire une boite de conserve

**Evan** : Eh tu devrais être de mon côté

**Colleen** : Quoi je n'ai pas dit le pire, Charlotte j'ai encore beaucoup à te raconter.

**Charlie** : Ah, oui je suis curieuse t'en savoir plus.

**Evan** : Tout ce qu'elle pourra te dire ne sera que mensonge.

Sans qu'ils l'entendent, un homme s'était glissé dans la maison et les observait. Il avait déposé son attaché-case sur la table à l'entrée. Il portait un costume trois pièces noir, il devait mesurer le mètre quatre-vingt et était blond comme les blés.

… : Et bien je vois qu'on a un invité

**Colleen** : James je ne t'ai entendu rentrer, les garçons papa est rentré. Evan est venu nous rentre visite et nous dire quelque chose.

**James** (lui serrant la main) : Nous dire quelque chose ?

Ryan et Sean se ruèrent dans l'escalier Est-ce fut un miracle qu'ils arrivent entier en bas. Ils sautèrent dans les bras de leur père qui les embrassa tendrement. Tous se dirigèrent vers le salon et ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua Charlie.

**James** : Mademoiselle pardonnez moi je ne vous avais pas vu

**Ryan, Sean **: C'est la copine de tonton

**Colleen** : Les garçons chut

**James** (regardant Evan) : La copine de tonton ?

**Charlie** (lui tendant la main) : Charlotte…Charlotte Sheppard enchantez

**Colleen** : Sheppard ? Comme…

**Ryan** : Tu t'appelle comme le monsieur qui tape tonton.

Charlie tourna la tête vers Evan, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire gêné. Décidément les enfants n'avaient pas leurs langues dans leurs poches. Désormais il se méfierait de ce qu'il écrirait dans ses lettres.

**Charlie** : Oui, le monsieur qui tape ton tonton, c'est mon papa. Toi tu as le même nom que ton papa et bien moi aussi.

**Sean** : Oui, mais maman elle a le même nom que papa et papa c'est pas le papa de maman

**Colleen** : Oui, tu as raison mon cœur mais papa et moi on est mariés c'est pour ça qu'on a le même nom.

**Ryan** : Alors Charlie elle s'appellera Rawlings comme nous !

**James** : J'ai loupé un épisode ?

**Evan** : Charlie et moi allons nous mariés…dans trois jours

**Colleen** : Quoi ? Trois jours ? Et tu ne nous prévient que maintenant

**James** : Et vous avez eu la folie de dire oui !

**Evan** : C'est pour ça que je suis venu je voulais que vous veniez à la cérémonie.

**Colleen** : Et tu te décides de nous invitez juste trois jours avant, je suppose que tu n'as pas demander à Charlotte de t'épouser hier !

**Evan** : Euh, en fait si

**Colleen** : Pardon ? Vous croyez qu'un mariage se prépare comme ça en trois jours, tu as prévenu maman ?

**Evan** : Non pas encore si je l'avais fait elle t'aurait appelé dans la seconde.

**Colleen** : Et bien là c'est moi qui vais l'appeler pour l'inviter à manger, ensuite on parlera toute les trois de votre mariage. Charlotte tu verras je connais des adresses formidables.

**Charlie** : Merci

Colleen s'éclipsa pour aller téléphoner, sa mère accueillit avec joie l'invitation. Colleen lui dit que James viendrait la chercher vers 19h00, après cet échange téléphonique elle se mit à préparer le repas Charlie entre à ce moment là dans la cuisine.

**Charlie** : Je peux t'aider ?

**Colleen** : Ah, Charlotte oui tu veux bien éplucher et couper en lamelle ces carottes.

Après avoir préparé le repas durant prêt d'une heure, Colleen demanda à James d'aller chercher sa mère. Tandis que Charlie retrouva avec plaisir refuge dans les bras d'Evan, Colleen envoya ses fils se laver avant que leur grand-mère n'arrive.

**Evan **: Tu es prête, tu va rencontrer ma mère.

**Charlie** : Je crois que ça ira, enfin j'espère

**Evan** : Tout se passera bien t'inquiète

Evan qui tenait toujours Charlie dans ses bras, l'embrassa pour lui donner du courage. Ils rejoignirent Colleen qui dressait la table dans le salon, Charlie proposa une fois de plus son aide mais cette fois Colleen la refusa gentiment. Mais lui demanda si ils pouvaient avoir Evan, aller voir se que faisait les garçons, alors qu'ils montèrent à l'étage, ils entendirent les garçons se chamaillés.

**Evan** : Eh, les garçons qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ryan arrête d'embêter ton frère, Sean rends lui son T-shirt.

**Ryan, Sean **: C'est lui qui a commencé

**Evan** : Je ne veux pas le savoir, allez faites ce que je vous ai dit s'il vous plait.

Les deux petits garçons surent que discuter ne servirait à rien, alors ils obéir. Charlie les regardait avec tendresse, ils ne semblaient pas vexer par les remarques de leur oncle.

**Charlie** : Dit dont quelle autorité

**Evan** : Essaye de faire taire McKay et Zélenka lorsqu'ils partent dans leur débat scientifiques.

**Charlie** : C'est vrai qu'ils peuvent être plus insupportable que des enfants des fois.

James était de retour avec sa belle-mère, Colleen appela les garçons pour qu'ils viennent dire bonjour à leur grand-mère.

**Ryan, Sean **: Mamie !

… : Mes amours

Colleen leur fit signe discrètement de se taire et de ne pas dire que leur oncle était là. Ce dernier accompagné de Charlie descendit l'escalier à ce moment là, lorsqu'elle se releva sa mère l'aperçut.

… : Evan, mon bébé

**Evan** : Oh, maman s'il te plait non, ne m'appelle pas comme ça

… : Je te demande pardon la force de l'habitude. Colleen pourquoi tu ne m'as dit que ton frère était là ?

**Evan** : C'est moi qui lui ai demandé

Sa mère le regarda fixement après avoir remarqué Charlie qui se tenait derrière lui. Evan se retourna et tendit le bras vers elle pour qu'elle se rapproche. Celle-ci tendit la main pour la saluer.

**Evan** : Maman je te présente Charlotte Sheppard

**Charlie** : Bonjour madame Lorne enchantez

… : Oh non appelez moi Moïra et vous êtes je suppose la fille du colonel Sheppard, je croyais que votre père n'avait pas d'enfant

**Charlie **: Oui, c'est bien moi. En ce qui concerne mon père c'est disons une longue histoire.

**Moïra **: Votre mère vous a donc élevée seule si je comprends bien

**Charlie** : Non pas exactement, mon oncle et mon grand-père paternel ont toujours été là

**Moïra **: Et que faisait votre père pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

**Evan** : Maman ?

**Moïra **: Quoi j'ai bien le droit de poser des questions

**Evan** : Oui mais pas faire subir un interrogatoire

**Charlie** : Et bien je n'étais pas née quand mes parents ont divorcés, partager sa vie avec un militaire est loin d'être facile à supporter. L'absence, le but des missions tenu secret, les questions qu'on se pose mais que l'on ose pas demandées car les réponses ne feraient qu'augmenté notre angoisse, la peur que les derniers mots qu'on a échangés ne soit pas les derniers. Mais il y a aussi le soulagement de le voir revenir entier, d'entendre sa voix ne serais-ce que cinq minutes.

**Moïra **: Oui, je connais bien ces sentiments, malgré que cela lui est couté son mariage avec votre père, elle vous a laissez être militaire ?

**Charlie** : Oui, même si elle a tout essaye pour me faire changer d'avis. Elle m'a fait lire des compte-rendu de mission, m'emmener voir d'anciens soldats mais heureusement elle n'a pas réussi.

**Evan **: On peut, peut-être arrêté là l'interrogatoire

**Moïra **: Une dernière question et je crois qu'elle n'intéresse pas que moi mais depuis quand et surtout comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Et on veut tout savoir.

Charlie se détendit et sourit, Evan raconta alors grossièrement leur histoire. Il omis le fait d'avoir faillit mourir et surtout d'avoir perdu leur enfant. James voyant ses fils s'impatientez-leur dit de passer à table. Tous s'installèrent, James et Moïra était assis à chaque bout de la table Colleen était entourée de part et d'autre de ses fils. Tous les trois faisait face à Charlie et Evan, Moïra qui sentait que son fils était là pour une occasion spéciale attendait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et parle. Colleen aussi commençait à s'impatienter, elle et son frère s'étaient lancés dans une lutte silencieuse. Et échangeaient des regards appuyés, l'une voulant forcer l'autre à parler mais c'était sans succès. Moïra à qui le manège de ses enfants n'avait pas échappé, se décida à y mettre un terme.

**Moïra **: Vous avez fini tous les deux, vous n'avez plus cinq ans. Soyez adultes et dites-moi ce qui se passe.

**Evan** : Maman, si je suis là avec Charlie c'est que… que je…

**Mo****ï****ra **: Tu…

**Evan** : Je… j'ai

**Ryan, Sean **: Charlie va s'appeler comme tonton !

**James, Colleen **: Ryan, Sean laisser votre oncle parler

**Evan** : Les garçons ont raison, Charlotte et moi allons nous mariés

Ayant parfaitement entendu ses petits fils et son fils, Moïra se leva et se dirigea vers lui et Charlie, ne comprenant pas son geste tous la regardèrent surpris. Elle posa chacune de ses mains sur les épaules d'Evan et de Charlie.

**Mo****ï****ra **: Eh bien j'ai cru que tu ne parlerais jamais, Charlotte soyez la bienvenue dans la famille

**Charlie** : Merci ma…Moïra

**Mo****ï****ra **: Quand aura lieu le mariage ?

**Evan** : Euh, dans trois jours

**Mo****ï****ra **: Quoi ? Et tu ne préviens que maintenant ! Evan !

**Evan** : Ce n'était pas prévu

**Mo****ï****ra **: Pardon ? Tu n'épouse pas cette jeune fille sur un coup de tête ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé rassure-moi !

**Evan** : Non, maman je n'épouse pas Charlie sur un coup de tête rassure-toi, c'est que même si j'en avais l'intention un jour, je n'avais pas prévu de lui demander maintenant.

**Mo****ï****ra **: Et que disent vos parents de tout ça ?

**Charlie** : Ma mère a été aussi surprise que vous au début et mon père n'est pas au courant, il est en mission à l'étranger et ne peut être joint.

**Mo****ï****ra **: Sera-t-elle présente pour la cérémonie ?

**Evan** : Euh justement il faudrait que vous fassiez vos valises pour Washington, le mariage aura lieu là-bas

**Colleen** : Washington mais je ne peux emmener les enfants comme ça, James a son travail et…

**Charlie** : Ta sœur à raison ça sera plus simple que ma mère et Grant vienne ici.

**Mo****ï****ra **: Grant ?

**Charlie** : Le nouveau mari de ma mère.

**Mo****ï****ra **: Que fait votre mère dans la vie ?

**Charlie** : Elle travaille pour la sécurité nationale

**James** : Et bien mon vieux, un père colonel de l'US Air Force et une mère à la NSA. T'as pas peur de te faire botter le cul.

**Colleen** : James les enfants !

Ryan et Sean observaient les adultes, ils ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle qui se jouait devant leur yeux, mais ils râlèrent quand leur mère les envoya se mettre en pyjamas puis au lit. Après s'être brossé les dents ils vinrent dire bonne nuit à tout le monde.

**Ryan, Sean **: Tonton, elle est gentille on l'aime bien

**Evan** : Moi aussi je l'aime bien.

**Ryan, Sean **: On peut t'appeler tata ?

**Charlie** : Oui, avec plaisir

**Ryan, Sean **: Cool

En montant l'escalier, ils agitèrent leurs petites mains pour dire au revoir

**Ryan, Sean **: Bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit mamie, bonne nuit tonton, bonne nuit tata Charlie.

**Tous** : Bonne nuit

Le lendemain Charlie appela sa mère pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient venir à San Francisco. Celle-ci lui répondit que cela ne poserait aucun problème et qu'avec Grant, ils seraient là à temps. Mais comme le temps leur était compté, et sachant combien de temps mettrait John avant d'arriver sur Terre. Ils décidèrent de ne le mettre au courant qu'une fois de retour sur Atlantis. Charlie avait écumé les magasins de mariage afin de trouver la robe parfaite, les alliances avaient été livrées le matin même. Et le pasteur avait été réquisitionné d'urgence, heureusement le soleil était de la partie, le jardin s'était transformé en piste de danse et allée centrale. Une arche enroulée de rose blanche avait été installée, le futur marié angoissé dans son uniforme d'apparat aussi bleu que ses yeux, discutait avec son beau-frère et son futur beau-père. Enfin l'un de ses futurs beaux-pères, celui qui ne lui tordrait probablement jamais le cou. Il attendait que la musique annonçant l'arrivée de la mariée commence, le temps commençait à lui paraître une éternité, ce que Grant constata et il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

**Grant** : Ne vous en faites pas, elle viendra.

**Evan** : J'espère

Dans sa chambre, Charlie se regardait une énième fois dans le miroir, et sans qu'elle l'entende sa mère, sa future belle-mère et belle-sœur entrèrent. Sa mère l'observa avec tendresse, elle la revoyait toute petite comme lorsqu'elle essaya l'une de ses robes et se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte.

**Charlie** : Maman ?

**Nancy** : Charlie, tu es magnifique.

**Mo****ï****ra **: Votre mère a raison vous êtes superbe mais il vous manque des petites choses

**Charlie** : Des petites choses ?

**Colleen** : Oui, quelque chose de neuf tu as ta robe, et voilà quelques chose de prêté. C'est pas grand-chose mais ce sont les gants que je portais le jour de mon mariage.

**Mo****ï****ra **: Quelque chose de bleu, sur ce coup disons que j'ai un peu triché personne n'a encore réussi à faire des roses bleues alors j'ai peint celles-ci.

**Nancy** : Ce collier a appartenu à toute les femmes Sheppard, ton grand-père me l'a offert quand tu est née. Aujourd'hui il te revient je t'aime ma chérie.

**Charlie** : Je ne sais pas quoi dire…merci, merci beaucoup

**Nancy** : Allez c'est pas le moment de pleurer et puis on ferait mieux de descendre, j'en connais un en bas qui va finir par faire une crise d'angoisse.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le jardin, Moïra retourna rapidement s'asseoir après avoir encouragé son fils. Nancy fit signe aux musiciens de commencer puis retourna auprès de sa fille, passa son bras sous le sien. Colleen qui avait accepté d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, se mit à marcher dans l'allée centrale. Elle portait une robe longue couleur ivoire, une ceinture marron glacée lui encerclait la taille, elle sourit à son mari et à son frère. Puis Ryan et Sean apparurent, chacun portait un cousin où étaient posées les alliances, ils marchaient fièrement dans leur petits costumes, tout le monde les regardaient et cela les rendaient extrêmement fiers. Puis enfin, Charlie et sa mère remontèrent l'allée centrale. Lorsqu'il la vit enfin, Evan retrouva une respiration normale. Elle était magnifique une jupe fluide en mousseline blanche étirait la longueur de ses jambes. Un corsage légèrement décolleté garni de dentelles rebrodée, dessinait parfaitement sa taille et laissait son dos à moitié découvert. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés étaient partiellement retenus par une fleur blanche. Tous les deux se sourirent, ne doutant plus de l'amour que l'un portait à l'autre, arrivée au pied de l'autel, Charlie remercia et embrassa sur la joue sa mère qui prit place au coté de Grant.

**Le pasteur **: Mes biens chers frères, mes biens chers sœurs nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir, avec la bénédiction de Dieu, cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. S'il y a quelqu'un parmi vous qui pour une raison ou autre ne souhaite pas que ce mariage est lieu qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais

Charlie ferma les yeux et inspira souhaitant que personne ne parle. Evan aussi angoissé qu'elle, lui prit la main pour se rassurer. Jugeant que le temps avait été plus que nécessaire, le pasteur débuta la cérémonie. Les deux futurs mariés se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, main dans la main.

**Le pasteur **: Bien Charlotte veuillez répéter après moi. Moi Charlotte, Erin Sheppard te choisi comme époux et te promets de t'être fidèle dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

**Charlie** : Moi Charlotte, Erin Sheppard te choisi comme époux et te promets de t'être fidèle dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

**Le pasteur **: Evan répéter après moi. Moi Evan, William Lorne te choisi comme épouse et te promets de t'être fidèle dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

**Evan** : Moi Evan, William Lorne te choisi comme épouse et te promets de t'être fidèle dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

**Le pasteur **: Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Evan ne se fit pas prier et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un tendre mais passionné baisé. Le monde autour d'eux ne semblait plus exister comme si le temps s'était arrêté et tout avait disparu. Peut importe les quand dira-t-on, ils étaient enfin ensemble et plus rien ne les sépareraient. Et c'est en souriant et de nouveau main dans la main qu'ils remontèrent l'allée centrale, puis tous prirent place autour de la table qui avait été dressée dans le jardin les enfants jouaient tandis que les adultes dinaient.

**James** : Alors Charlie on doit t'appeler lieutenant Lorne maintenant

**Charlie** : Euh, non… enfin j'en serais ravie mais…

**Evan** : Ca reste Sheppard ça sera plus simple

**James** (riant) : Tu tiens à tes fesses finalement

**Evan** (riant) : Oui

**Moïra **: En tout cas peut importe votre nom, bienvenue dans la famille Charlotte

**Charlie** : Merci

Tous levèrent leur verres en l'honneur des deux mariés. Après le repas Charlie s'éloigna afin d'être au calme et adressa une prière muette en regardant vers le ciel. Peu de temps après elle fut rejointe par Evan.

**Evan** : Charlie, tout va bien ?

**Charlie** : Oui, ça va je regardait les étoiles. On n'en voit jamais sur Atlantis

**Evan** : On a peut être pas d'étoiles mais on a deux lunes c'est donné à tout le monde

**Charlie** : Oui, c'est vrai.

Evan prit alors sa femme dans ses bras, et Charlie se lova contre lui. Durant quelques instant, ils restèrent ainsi, ils s'étaient enfin retrouver. Leur amour n'était pas plus fort qu'avant, il était simplement différent.

**Evan** : Je t'aime… madame Lorne

**Charlie** : Redit-le

**Evan** : Quoi ? Je t'aime

**Charlie** : Non la suite

**Evan** : Madame Lorne

**Charlie** : Oui madame Lorne

**Colleen** : Euh, je ne veux pas vous déranger mais on attends les mariés pour pouvoir danser et continuer la fête.

**Evan, Charlie **: On arrive

Les jeunes mariés prirent placent au milieu de la piste de danse, pour le rituel de la première danse. Les premières notes de "love can build a bridge" se firent entendre, et tous les deux sans se quitter des yeux commencèrent à valser.

**Evan** : Je t'aime Charlotte Erin Sheppard

**Charlie** : Lorne

**Evan** : Quoi ?

**Charlie **: Charlotte Erin Sheppard Lorne c'est mon nom maintenant du moins pour le civil j'aimerais que ça soit le cas pour l'armée aussi.

**Evan** : Un jour peut-être

Après le repas, et quelques tours sur la piste de danse, la soirée touchait à sa fin. Ils remercièrent leur famille puis allèrent se coucher. Une longue journée les attendait demain, ils devaient essayer de convaincre le général O'Neil à autoriser Charlie à retourner sur Atlantis. Le dédale comme prévu repartait après cinq jours sur Terre, le temps qu'ils allaient passer à bord serait un peu comme un voyage de noces. Etant tous les deux courageux mais pas suicidèrent, ils décidèrent de porter leur alliance autour de la chaîne qui refermait leurs plaques militaires. Et lorsque le moment sera venu, ils annonceront la nouvelle au colonel Sheppard.

**Général O'Neil **: Ah, major Lorne ! Lieutenant Sheppard je ne savais pas que vous reveniez aussi.

**Charlie** : Je sais que je n'ai prévenu personne monsieur mais je voudrais faire partie de l'équipe qui retourne sur Atlantis.

**Général O'Neil **: Vous croyez sans doute que le Dédale est à votre disposition, mademoiselle.

**Charlie** : Je sais bien que non monsieur mais vous savez tout comme moi qu'Atlantis à besoin de soldat et…

**Général O'Neil **: Et vous ne manquez de culot et inutile de dire de qui vous le tenez mademoiselle mais faites attention à vos paroles.

**Charlie **: Je vous demande pardon monsieur mais vous savez que j'ai raison et…

**Général O'Neil **: Vous êtes aussi impertinente que votre père et je préfère vous savoir tous les deux loin de moi. Major Lorne, le lieutenant Sheppard départ dans dix minutes, tenez-vous prêts.

**Evan, Charlie **: Oui, monsieur

Tous les deux furent transportés à bord du Dédale, Charlie qui était dans ce qui lui servait de chambre, entendit frapper à la porte alla ouvrit.

**Charlie** : C'est toi mais pourquoi tu frappe à la porte

**Evan** : Pour ne pas faire jazzer

**Charlie** : Idiot

**Evan** : Pas autant que ça Caldwell déteste ton père et s'il peut l'atteindre à travers toi, il n'hésitera pas une seconde.

**Charlie** : Oui, c'est vrai tu n'as pas tort. Cela dit mon père ne fait rien pour arranger la situation, pourquoi faut-il que votre égo rythme votre vie.

**Evan** : Parce que ce n'est pas ton cas peut-être

**Charlie** : Moi ? Non, mon égo va très bien. J'ai le métier dont j'ai toujours rêver, une famille étrange mais qui m'aime et ah oui un mari adorable. Finalement tu as raison j'ai toute les raison pour en avoir un surdimensionné.

Evan lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui, il se mit à l'embrasser passionnément et descendit vers ses seins ou il s'attarda quelques secondes. Les mains d'Evan se mirent à caresser son ventre, tandis que celles de Charlie ébouriffait ses cheveux. Puis il se mit à embrasser Charlie pour étouffer ses cris, tout en accélérant le tempo de ses va et vient. Sentant le moment de l'extase arrivé, elle arqua le bassin et se colla à lui, s'agrippant à ses épaules. Puis fit lourdement retombé sa tête sur l'oreiller, Evan laissa retombée la sienne contre la poitrine de sa femme. Ils goutèrent à leur lune de miel ainsi toute la nuit, ce n'est que tard dans la matinée qu'ils se réveillèrent.

**Evan** : Tu as bien dormis ?

**Charlie** : Merveilleusement bien et toi ?

**Evan** : Très bien, à quoi tu penses ?

**Charlie** : A tes neveux, ils sont vraiment adorables. Et puis tata Charlie ça me plait bien

**Evan** : Ouais, un jour aussi on aura notre famille. On l'aura tu verras.

Lorsque enfin après quatre jours à flotter dans l'hyper espace, ils foulèrent le sol d'Atlantis ils se sentirent chez eux. Si le retour du major était prévu, beaucoup furent surpris de revoir Charlie.

**John** : Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Charlie** : Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.

**John** : Non, je suis content que tu sois là, je suis surpris c'est tout.

**Charlie** : Oui, j'avais quelques problèmes à régler mais maintenant c'est fait donc...

Dès qu'elle les avait vus revenir tout les deux ensembles, le colonel sut que cela n'avait rien d'une coïncidence. Déjà lorsque le lieutenant avait demander à partir, suivit de peu de temps après par la même demande du major, elle avait eu quelques soupçons mais maintenant le doute n'était plus permis. Et même si la femme approuvait leur relation, le colonel devrait se montrer ferme, elle pensa à ce moment que la vie militaire était bien difficile notamment en ce qui concernait la vie sentimentale. Bien évidemment, elle ne leur fit pas de remarque, et ne les mit pas en garde. Tous les deux avaient réussit à être prudent jusqu'à là, elle n'interviendrait que lorsque cela serait nécessaire, si un jour ça l'était.

Enfin, le colonel Carter l'envoyait lui et son équipe en mission. En mission loin, sur une planète où il pourrait enfin tenir dans ses bras sa femme. Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas, goûté le parfum de ses lèvres, respiré le parfum de son corps. Une semaine à s'envoyer des sourires et des regards furtifs de peur que quelqu'un les surprennent. Dès qu'il fut sortit du bureau du colonel, il affichait un large sourire dont il ne pouvait se défaire, si quelqu'un le croisait ainsi, il s'inquièterait sans doute pour sa santé mentale.

Lors de leur arrivée les équipes SGA-1 et SGA-2, se rendirent bien compte que la cité sur laquelle ils venaient de débarquer était dotée d'une haute technologie. Un homme vint rapidement à leur rencontre, il se présenta comme étant le dirigeant de la cité.

**John** : Bonjour je suis John Sheppard et voici mes amis, nous voyageons de planète en planète pour du négoce.

**...** : John Sheppard, enchanté je suis Ghislain pardonnez-moi mais ces dames doivent me donner leur armes.

**John** : Rassurez-vous elles ne blesseront personnes, elles savent s'en servir.

**Ghislain** : Je n'en doute pas mais ici la coutume veut que nos femmes ne portent pas d'armes. Nos femmes doivent rester innocentes jusqu'à leur mariage.

**Ronon** : Innocente ?

**Ghislain** : Oui, par exemple si elles sont vues avec une arme à la main ce qui pourrait les entrainés à tuer quelqu'un ou bien si on les surprends à entretenir une liaison avec un homme alors qu'elles sont ou non mariés. Elles passeront le reste de leurs vies recluses en prison, c'est pour cela que nous avons installé des caméras un peu partout, pour vérifier leurs vertus.

**McKay** : Comme Bigbrother.

**Ghislain **: Je ne connais pas cette personne

**McKay** : Oh, non c'est un programme qui espionne...

**John** : McKay !

**Evan** : Et pour l'homme ?

**Ghislain** : Oh, il reste libre, il n'aura fait que succomber aux charmes féminins.

Tous le regardèrent abasourdis, comment un homme qui avait un programme d'espionnage datant du 21e siècle, pouvait avoir une mentalité aussi moyenâgeuse. Revenant à la réalité, John fit signe à Teyla et Charlie de remettre leurs armes à Ghislain, Charlie le regarda furieuse, lui faisant comprendre qu'il aurait pu négocier un peu plus.

**Ghislain** : Je vous remercie mesdames. Anya, vous voulez bien montrez à ces personnes leurs chambres. Je vous retrouve pour le diner.

**Anya** : Oui, monsieur

Anya les conduisit vers la partie ouest de la cité. Contrairement à l'entrée de la cité qui était plutôt froide et ressemblait à un laboratoire, cette partie de la cité était beaucoup plus chaleureuse, des dorures et des tapisseries recouvraient les murs.

**Anya** : Mesdames voilà votre chambre, reposez-vous. Je vous apporterai vos tenues pour le banquet tout à l'heure.

**Charlie** : Nos tenues, pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'elles…

**John** : Lieutenant ! Elles en sont ravie Anya.

**Anya** : Bien messieurs votre chambre se trouve à l'étage au-dessus. Suivez-moi

**John **(en souriant): Avec plaisir

Après un repos qu'il leur avait été bénéfique, Anya vint apporter à Teyla et Charlie leur tenues. En effet, il était beaucoup plus facile de se reposer lorsqu'on partageait une chambre à deux et non pas à six. Mais surtout sans entendre le docteur McKay se plaindre à tout bout de champ. Après avoir enfilé sa tenue Teyla laissa Charlie seule dans la chambre et rejoignit le reste du groupe, quelques minutes plus tard Charlie sortie à son tour et se dirigea vers la salle du banquet.

**Charlie** : Je déteste cette planète, d'abord je ne peux pas avoir mon arme et maintenant cette robe

**... **: Je la trouve plutôt jolie tout comme la personne qui la porte.

**Charlie** : Alors je penserais peut-être à la ramener sur Atlantis pour faire plaisir à mon mari

Ils n'échangèrent que de rapide baiser mieux valait être extrêmement prudent avec toutes ces caméras. Ayant enfin pus partager un moment intime durant quelques secondes, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Où un banquet de bienvenue avait été organisé, ils prirent place à table, par chance il restait deux chaises vides cote à cote. Au milieu du repas, un homme vint murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Ghislain.

**Ghislain **: Veuillez m'excusez mais continuer de manger mes amis

**Ronon** : Vous inquiétez pas

Le Satédien avait probablement mangé le tiers du banquet à lui tout seul. Ghislain revint quelques minutes plus tard son visage était empli de colère.

**Ghislain** : Arrêtez cette femme

**Charlie** : Quoi ? Mais lâchez-moi

D'un même mouvement, les hommes d'Atlantis se levèrent et pointèrent leurs armes sur les soldats qui avait saisit Charlie.

**John** : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi vous arrêtez l'un de mes hommes ?

**Ghislain** : Cette femme est une menteuse, elle est impure elle entretien une liaison avec cet homme.

Alors que Ghislain désignait du doigt Evan, le visage de Charlie devint livide. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêtez de battre, Evan surprit écarquilla les yeux et avala difficilement sa salive. Soudain, chose qui les surpris tous les deux tous se mirent à rire.

**John** : C'est impossible nous avons une coutume aussi. Sur notre planète, les hommes et les femmes qui font partis d'une même équipe comme la notre ne peuvent pas entretenir des relations autre qu'amicale.

**Ghislain** : Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une relation amicale sur votre planète mais sur la notre cela ne ressemble pas à ça regardez !

Ghislain fit signe de la main droite, et un écran géant descendit du plafond. Tous regardèrent dans sa direction. Les images du couloir dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques heures auparavant s'affichèrent. Sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, Evan et Charlie eurent le reflex de fermer les yeux comme si le simple fait de faire cela allait tout faire disparaître, hélas lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent rien n'avait changé.

**John** : Vous voyez ils ne font que parler, il ni a rien de con...testable.

Tous furent surpris par ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran, Evan et Charlie étaient en train de s'embrasser. John était bouche bée, sa file avec celui qu'il considérait comme son second. Charlie sentit le regard de son père sur elle, elle aurait voulu disparaître. Quand à Evan, il voyait déjà la cour martiale se profilée à l'horizon.

**Ghislain** : Alors ? Emmenez cette femme !

Personnes du SGA-1 et SGA-2 n'avaient bougés, tous étaient surpris par la situation qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux. John regarda tour à tour son second et sa fille. Line et Aradis eurent soudain pitié pour leur supérieur, au vu du regard noir que posait sur lui, le colonel. John était furieux, il préférait partir que de dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter. Evan partit aussi de son côté, préférant être seul afin de retrouver ses esprits, il fit le tour de la cité, et tenta de mettre au point un plan pour sortir Charlie de là.

**McKay **: Euh, John… Major… mais qu'est-ce que

**Teyla** : Rodney laissez les

**McKay** : Quoi mais il faut faire quelques choses, on ne peut pas laisser le lieutenant comme ça

**Teyla** : Je crois que John a besoin de…

**Ronon** : D'étriper le major

**Teyla** : Ronon ?

**Ronon** : Quoi ?

**John** : Vous inquiétiez pas je le ferais après avoir sortit Charlie de là

**Teyla** : John, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites vous êtes en colère

**John** : Je suis en colère mais je pense chaque mot

Teyla n'insista pas, John était trop en colère pour entendre quoique ce soit. De son côté Evan demanda la permission d'aller voir Charlie, Ghislain lui accorda ce droit mais lui précisa qu'il devait être escorté de gardes.

**Charlie** : Evan ? Tu n'aurais pas du venir si jamais…

**Evan** : Je suis entier pour le moment, ton père ne m'est pas encore tombé dessus.

**Charlie** : Tu trouves ça drôle

**Evan **: Non j'te demande pardon, c'est juste que...Charlie j'ai déjà faillit de perdre une fois, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que ça recommence, alors je vais aller dire la vérité. Que j'aime ma femme et que je refuse de la voir derrière des barreaux parce qu'on a choisit le silence.

Evan s'approcha des barreaux et passa sa main à travers pour se saisir celle de Charlie. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, Charlie posa sa joue sur leurs mains. Evan soudainement retira sa main et fixa son annulaire, il détacha la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou, chaîne qui retenait son alliance.

**Charlie** : Evan qu'est-ce que tu ...

… : Vous vous êtes mariés et je ne veux pas de mensonges !

**Evan **: Monsieur ?

**Charlie** : Papa ?

John s'approcha d'eux pour que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Evan. Ce dernier inspira et releva la tête ils avaient déjà fait face à des wraiths, alors il pouvait faire face à son beau-père.

**Charlie** : Papa...

**Evan** : Oui, nous sommes mariés.

John saisit alors Evan part le col de sa veste, les deux gardes qui étaient à l'entrée de la prison pointèrent leurs armes vers eux.

**Charlie **: Papa !

**John **(en désignant le P90) : À trois servez-vous en.

**Evan **: Quoi ?

John le lâcha et prit l'arme qu'il gardait toujours contre sa cuisse et tira sur l'un des soldats. Evan mit deux secondes à réagir et tira à son tour sur l'autre garde. John alla vers eux et rechercha les clés de la cellule, après les avoir trouvées il les lança à Evan. Charlie poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, elle avait cru durant une fraction de seconde que son père défiait en duel son mari. Evan ouvrit enfin la porte qui la retenait derrière les barreaux, gris et froid de cette cellule, une fois sortie elle se jeta dans ses bras.

**Evan** : Je t'ai dit que je ne te perdrais plus

**John** : En route !

**Charlie** : Papa…

**John** : J'ai dit en route c'est un ordre !

Ronon qui montait la garde à l'entrée des cellules, leur dit de se dépêcher. Personne n'était encore au courant de leur évasion. Ils marchèrent calmement afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais un des gardes les aperçus et donna l'alerte. Tous les quatre se mirent à courir, tout en se défendant. Dans la grande salle, seul le crépitement des balles se faisait entendre.

**John** : Ronon allez-y dites à McKay de mettre le jumper en route

**Ronon** : Sheppard…

**John **: Allez-y !

Tous les trois reprirent leur course, Evan prit la main de Charlie, qui était sans arme, et la protégea. Soudain cette dernière s'arrêta et regarda son père, il était seul face à plusieurs gardes, elle se tourna vers Evan.

**Charlie** : Donne mon ton arme

**Evan** : Quoi ?

**Charlie** : Ton arme donne !

**Evan** : Tiens mais… Charlie !

John tourna la tête en entendant le major hurler le prénom de sa fille. Il la vit pointé l'arme dans sa direction et lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau la tête, il eut juste le temps de voir le garde s'écroulé sur le sol. Il réagit et père et fille se mirent à courir, ils rejoignirent les autres qui étaient déjà dans le jumper. John s'assit à la place du pilote sans dire un mot, McKay voulut dire quelque chose mais le visage de John l'en dissuada. Les équipes du SGA-1 et SGA-2 réussirent à rentrer sains et sauf sur Atlantis.

**John** : Major Lorne, Lieutenant Sheppard dans mon bureau maintenant !

**Carter** : Colonel je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

John ne lui répondit pas il était trop furieux, Evan et Charlie le suivirent comme si ils allaient tout droit à l'abattoir. Lorsqu'ils y furent tous les trois, John ferma les portes de son bureau en les faisant pivotées. Alors que Charlie et Evan ouvrirent la bouche pour tenter de se défendre, John donna un magistral coup de poing à Evan. Ce dernier sous le choc et la surprise tomba à terre, Charlie se précipita à ses cotés pour l'aider à se relever.

**Charlie** : Evan ? Papa, tu es fou !

**John** : Depuis quand ?

**Evan** : Monsieur...

**John** : Vous la ferme ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

**Evan** : Si vous voulez hurler sur quelqu'un prenez-vous en aussi à moi !

**John** : Je vous conseille de vous taire major !

**Charlie** : Regarde comment tu réagis !

**John** : Je réagis en père, je… !

**Charlie **: En père, tu ne me connais vraiment mal pour te servir de cette excuse. Tu crois vraiment que j'épouserai le premier venu. Je ne suis pas comme toi je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge !

**John** (levant la main) : Sort… sortez d'ici tout de suite !

John s'assit à son bureau, il les regarda sortir mais ne décolérait pas et envoya volé tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Charlie regardait la mâchoire d'Evan, tous les deux arrivèrent pour leur check-up à l'infirmerie Line et Aradis avait déjà subi la batterie de test, Teyla et Ronon qui attendaient les virent entrer. Tous remarquèrent la mâchoire violacée d'Evan et le visage crispé de Charlie mais personne ne dit rien.

… : Major qu'est-ce qui vous ai arrivé ?

**Evan** : Rien doc j'ai… rien.

**Keller** : Ok, bon on verra ça après. Ronon c'est à votre tour, vous me suivez.

Après avoir été examiné, Ronon et Teyla sortirent de l'infirmerie, Ronon tapa amicalement sur l'épaule d'Evan. Teyla, elle leur sourit comme pour leur dire que tout allait s'arranger. Le docteur Keller revint vers eux et Evan lui tendit son bras. Keller lui prit une fiole de sang et lui fit passer une batterie de test. Puis elle fit de même avec Charlie, mais les ragots avaient déjà fait leur œuvre et toute la cité était désormais au courant, et lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie tout le monde murmurait sur leur passage. Evan prit alors la main de Charlie, celle-ci le regarda incrédule tous les deux se sourirent et ce fut la tête haute qu'ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

… : John ?

**John** : Teyla

**Teyla** : Je peux entrer ?

**John** (en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir) : Oui

**Teyla** : Vous êtes furieux contre eux, pourquoi ?

**John** : Teyla ce n'est pas le moment

**Teyla** : Vous vous souvenez le jour où Ellia vous a mordu et que vous vous transformiez en Wraith.

**John **(fronçant les sourcils) : Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport

**Teyla** : C'était le major qui dirigeait…

**John** : Et il a échoué

**Teyla** : C'est lui qui à mener la mission et qui tenait une grenade dans les mains il a tout tenté pour vous sauver la vie, même sacrifié deux soldats.

**John** : Mais ça nous lui donne pas le droit de…

**Teyla** : D'aimer votre fille

**John** : Ils se sont mariés !

**Teyla** : Je comprends que vous soyez furieux mais…

**John** : N'essayez pas de leur trouver d'excuses.

**Teyla** : Je n'essaye pas je veux juste vous montrer la vérité.

**John **: …

**Teyla** : Croyez-moi, John il faut mieux dire ce qu'on ressent pour une personne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'en ai fait l'expérience, Ronon aussi et…

**John** (levant les yeux vers elle) : Moi aussi.

**Teyla **: Permettez à votre fille de pas faire cette erreur.

Tout en lui prodiguant un conseil, dont elle seule avait le secret Teyla s'était levée et approcher de lui, doucement elle posa sa main sur son bras pour capter son intention. John poussa un soupir et la regarda sortir de son bureau. Teyla avait le don de parfois l'agacer à voir les choses de manière aussi juste et réussir comme toujours à le faire changer d'avis.

**Charlie** : Papa ?

**John **: Tu es toute seule ?

**Charlie** : Pourquoi tu veux encore qu'Evan te serve de pouching-ball !

**John** : Non, je…Où as-tu trouvé cette photo ?

**Charlie** : Euh, c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé de vous deux

**John** : Ta mère as dû jeté les autres

**Charlie** : Peut-être ou alors elle les cache bien, papa pourquoi tu es venu, pas pour me parler de photo de toi et maman je suppose.

Charlie lui reprit la photo qu'il tenait dans les mains et la remit sur son bureau. Dessus on pouvait y voir John avec une quinzaine d'années en moins. Il tenait dans ses bras, une jeune femme qui devait à l'époque avoir le même âge que Charlie aujourd'hui. Elle le regardait avec un regard emplie de passion et lui souriait, elle semblait heureuse dans sa robe blanche.

**John** : J'aimerais bien en avoir une comme ça de toi et… Lorne.

**Charlie** : Tu n'arrives même pas à dire son nom, qui est aussi le mien aujourd'hui.

**John **: Charlotte, regarde-moi s'il te plait. Tu as raison, je ne te connais peut-être pas aussi bien que je le voudrais. Mais ce que je sais c'est que tu es ma fille et que je veux ton bonheur ce que je vois c'est que tu l'aimes, alors fonce le temps est trop précieux pour le perdre, surtout avec tes vieux imbéciles… comme moi.

Charlie regarda son père, un sourire timide fit son apparition sur son visage. Et sans hésité elle se précipita dans les bras de son père, d'abord sur la défensive John refermait son étreinte.

**John** : Je l'aime bien

**Charlie** : Quoi ?

**John **: Lorne...Evan c'est un type bien

Charlie regardait son père et son mari, du haut de la plate-forme. Elle leur adressa un signe de la tête et posa ses mains sur son ventre bien rond, comme pour leur dire d'être prudent. Tous les deux lui répondirent en inclinant la tête, puis disparurent derrière le vortex bleu de la porte. Après les avoir vus partir pour une énième mission, elle retourna dans ses quartiers pour se reposer, elle se cala le plus confortablement qu'elle put, et finit tant bien que mal à s'endormir. Elle se réveilla à peine une demi-heure après, ressentant comme des petites crampes mais elle sut que celles-ci n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'elle avait déjà ressentit. Malgré les contractions de plus en plus rapprochées, elle réussit à allez jusqu'au l'infirmerie.

**Charlie** : Doc, je crois que c'est le moment

**Keller** : Charlie ? Venez par ici, j'ai besoin d'un plateau ! Allongez-vous là

Elle l'aida à s'installer sur un lit, en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. L'une des infirmières revient vers elle avec un plateau contenant tout les instruments nécessaire à un accouchement. Keller plaça Charlie sous monitoring afin de contrôler le rythme cardiaque du bébé. Une infirmière lui posa une perfusion contenant du sucre et de l'eau.

**Keller** : D'accord voyons ça, bien vous n'êtes qu'à trois centimètre de dilatation

**Charlie** : Ca veux dire ?

**Keller** : Qu'il faut attendre encore un peu, vous devez être à dix centimètre.

**Charlie** : Quoi ? Et je vais rester comme ça combien de temps

**Keller** : En général vous gagner un centimètre par heure

**Charlie** : Quoi ? C'est une blague je vais pas rester comme ça pendant sept heures, j'ai trop mal !

**Keller **: Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien de faire de plus pour le moment. Préparez-moi cinq milligrammes de lidocaïne s'il vous plait.

**L'infirmière** : Oui docteur

Keller repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Charlie lorsqu'elle lui avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Et se jura mentalement que cette fois tout se passerait bien, une demi-heure plus tard, Keller l'examina de nouveau s'assura que le bébé avait bien la tête en bas et lui sourit. Elle la rassura et lui dit que tout était normal, qu'elle l'appelle si elle avait besoin de quoique ce soit.

Keller et une infirmière venaient environ toutes les demi-heures vérifier que le travail se déroulait normalement. Après cinq heures qui parurent interminables à Charlie, l'infirmière partie précipitamment chercher le docteur Keller. Ce qui eut pour effet de l'angoisser au plus au point, Keller revint avec l'infirmière et examina Charlie.

**Keller** : Bien, Charlie cette fois c'est le moment il va falloir pousser.

Keller expliqua à Charlie la marche à suivre, ce que cette dernière s'appliqua à mettre en pratique mais après quelques minutes et la fatigue n'arrangeant pas les choses.

**Charlie** : Je peux plus ça fait trop maaaaaaaaaaal

**Keller** : Courage Charlie je sais que vous pouvez le faire

**Charlie** : Ca fait trop mal donnez-moi quelque chose, s'il vous plait doc

**Keller** : Je suis désolé Charlie mais je vous ai déjà donnez de la lidocaïne et je peux pas vous en donnez plus.

**Charlie** : Je n'y arriverais pas aaaaaaaaaahhhh

**Keller** : Si Charlie regardez moi, regardez moi ! Vous vous débrouillez très bien. Maintenant prenez une grande inspiration, bloquez et poussez en expirant. Allez !

Charlie qui s'était ressaisit et avait repris confiance en l'écoutant, fit ce qu'elle lui dit. Elle bloqua sa respiration durant deux secondes et se mit à pousser de toutes ses forces, Keller lui fit signe de continuez et l'encouragea. Alors que Charlie fit retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, des petits cris se firent entendre dans l'infirmerie. Elle releva la tête et fit que l'infirmière tenant dans ses bras un bébé, son bébé. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et des larmes de joies firent leur apparition.

**Charlie** : Il va bien ?

**Keller** : Parfaitement bien rassurez-vous. C'est un magnifique petit garçon, félicitation.

Le docteur Keller s'éloigna pour aller voir l'état de son nouveau petit patient. Charlie toujours sur son petit nuage reposait sa tête sur son oreiller, mais une violente contraction la fit hurler. Keller donna alors immédiatement l'enfant à l'infirmière et retourna auprès de Charlie.

**Keller **: Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? !

**Charlie** : Je ne sais pas, c'est comme une contraction

Keller : Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est tout à fait normal

**Charlie** : Ca fait mal !

Par acquis de conscience Keller vérifia tout de même qu'il s'agissait bien de ce dont elle pensait, elle examinait alors une fois de plus Charlie.

**Keller** : Infirmière vite !

**Charlie** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Keller **: Il va falloir recommencer Charlie

**Charlie** : Recommencez ? Recommencez quoi ?

**Keller** : Il y en a un deuxième.

**Charlie** : Quoi ?. Non je ne pourrais pas, j'ai plus de force.

**Keller** : Charlie vous l'avez fait une fois vous pouvez le refaire et puis je vois presque la tête juste un petit effort Charlie.

Courageusement, elle rassembla les forces qu'il lui restait et quelques minutes plus tard de nouveaux cris résonnèrent dans l'infirmerie toutes les trois se mirent à rire. L'infirmière qui était partit avec le première bébé revint à ce moment là, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux une seconde infirmière tenant aussi un bébé dans ses bras. Keller autorisa les deux infirmières à poser les deux nouveaux nés dans les bras de leur mère.

**Keller** : C'est une petite fille encore toutes mes félicitations et cette fois vous pouvez vous reposez. Rassurez-vous je ne les quitte pas des yeux.

**Charlie** : Jenny…Merci

**Keller **: De rien, reposez-vous vous l'avez bien méritez

Keller repartit ainsi que les deux infirmières, chacune un enfant dans les bras. Des petits berceaux avaient été spécialement aménagés pour eux, Keller vérifia avant de les coucher dedans qu'ils allaient tout les deux parfaitement bien. Une fois cela fait elle alla avertir le colonel Carter que l'expédition d'Atlantis comptait de nouveau membres.

**Carter** : Le lieutenant à accoucher, des jumeaux mais

**Keller** : Oui, ce n'était pas prévu mais je vous assure c'est bien des jumeaux en parfaite santé.

**Carter** : Je suis contente et comment va le lieutenant

**Keller** : Bien, elle se repose, elle va avoir besoin de quelques jours de repos.

**Carter** : Des jumeaux, j'aimerais bien la tête du major Lorne quand il aura deux bébé dans les bras

**Keller** : Oui, et celle du colonel Sheppard

En imaginant tout cela, toutes les deux se mirent à rire. Mais leur fou rire fut interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte, Chuck lui signala que c'était justement l'équipe du colonel et du major qui rentrait. Keller retourna à l'infirmerie afin de préparer la petite surprise, tandis que Carter se posta devant la porte prête à les accueillir.

**Carter** : Colonel, major la mission c'est bien passer ?

**John** : Oui, ça aurais pu être pire, je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire

**Carter** : Euh je crois qu'une surprise vous attend à l'infirmerie

Tous les deux se regardèrent, puis s'élancèrent vers l'infirmerie comprenant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une chose. Les équipes du SGA-1 et du SGA-2 sourirent en les regardant se mettre à courir alors qu'ils arrivèrent près de l'infirmerie, ils freinèrent leurs course Keller qui les avait entendu venir alla au devant d'eux.

**Keller** : Messieurs du calme mes patients en on besoin s'il vous plait

**Evan** : Où elle est ?

**Keller** : Elle est là elle se repose et elle va très bien

**John** : On peut la voir

**Keller** : Oui entrez mais pas de bruit

Tous deux s'avancèrent doucement vers le lit où dormait Charlie. Elle dormait paisiblement, Evan lui prit la main ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller.

**Charlie** : Evan…

**John** : Eh, championne ? Comment tu te sens

**Charlie** : Fatigué mais ça va

**Evan** : J'aurais voulu être là

**Charlie** : Tout c'est bien passé t'inquiète pas

John rejoignit Keller qui lui avait fait signe de la suivre, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son petit fils et sa petite fille dans les bras. Il leur parlait, leur expliquant qu'il leur apprendrait au piloter un jumper, les bébés fixaient de leurs grands yeux leur grand-père, ils lui firent quelques grimaces que John prit pour des sourires. Evan qui tenait toujours la main de Charlie dans la sienne, son sourire fit place à la surprise quand il vit revenir son beau-père, il regardait incrédule Charlie, celle-ci lui sourit.

**Charlie** : Surprise

**Evan** : Je… Charlie…

**Charlie** : Non tu ne vois pas double…papa

John mit son petit-fils dans les bras de sa fille et donna à Evan sa fille. Il se mit un peu en retrait et les observa tout les quatre, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il émit un soupir de soulagement, sa fille et son mari formait le tableau d'une famille parfaite. Charlie riait devant la mine effaré d'Evan, qui lui ne quittait pas ses enfants des yeux. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage et quelques larmes de joies virent leurs apparitions.

**John** : Et comment s'appelle ces deux petits monstres ?

**Charlie** : Et bien je te présente Benjamin John Adrien Lorne

**Evan** : Et Lauren Moïra Nancy Lorne

**John **: Benjamin, Lauren vous verrez je vous apprendrais un tas de bêtises.

**Charlie** : Papa !

**John **: Quoi ?

Etre grand-père semblait redonner un coup de jeune à John, tous les trois se mirent à rire. Ce qui ne réveilla pas Benjamin et Lauren qui s'était endormis dans les bras de leurs parents.

FIN


End file.
